The Best Start To A School Year
by Zammie Berry
Summary: Just before summer they were fine. Beginning of summer they were not. End of summer they were not either. Now it's time to go back to school and it's also time for Cammie to find out what happened over summer that drove her and Zach apart.
1. Chapter 1

THE BEST START TO A SCHOOL YEAR

**A/N I hope you all enjoy it, as it is my first fan fiction after all **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Gallagher Girls, Ally Carter does. But I wish I owned Zach.**

CHAPTER 1

Startled, I woke up from the dream I was having due to the annoying ring tone of my alarm. Of course I realised as I plopped back onto my pillows my dream had revolved around _him_, as he was the target of most of my thoughts these days. Why I couldn't get a certain Zachary Goode out of my head was beyond me. I tried to convince myself that it had nothing to due with his dark, sexily tousled hair, his piercing green eyes, his strong,tall and broad figure or his ever present smirk, which I have to admit I have come to love.

Stop! I mentally scolded myself. If Zach couldn't give me the time of his day I would not spend mine thinking about him. I quickly smirked to myself, becoming proud of my new self. I, Cameron Ann Morgan supposed girlfriend of Zachary Goode will treat him equally to what he has been treating me- with a cold shoulder.

Pleased with my little personal win, I almost skipped out of my bed, today was going to be a good day I repeated to myself.

'Cameron!' A shrilling voice belonging to my mother said 'I hope your up, it's your first day of your last year of school today.'

'Shit' I muttered. I had completely forgot. What could have been so important for me to forget school? Realisation hit me. 'Zach'.

I quickly inhaled and exhaled trying to calm my nerves, I was usually a very good student, grades ranging from B's to A*. And it helped that I actually listened/ participated in lessons from time to time. But today just didn't feel like a good start, till I realised that I would finally see Zach today, I could start to commence my plan.

I wondered with a purpose to my wardrobe and set about finding an outfit which would define my curves, but at the same time keep my natural 5 foot 2 frame unmodified. I was aiming for tempting but not overwhelming.

Ruffling through the various hangers in my wardrobe I noticed that I did not have much of a choice as I was normally a jean and t-shirt girl. I sighed and was just about to give up when I spotted a cream denim skirt with floral patterns on it; I managed to quickly match it up with a burgundy tank top and my white converse. The skirt fitted my ass like a second skin and was definitely provocative in that sense even if it was not overly short, just between 2-3 inches above my knees.

Next came my usual morning routine: brushing my just-above-the-waist-hair till it fell with a natural hair, I was about to pull it into its usual high pony tail but thought against it. I continued to brush my teeth, wash my face and add some moisturiser here and there. I started pondering if I should use make up or not and I decided that a little mascara will do no harm.

That was until I relalised how much pain your eye would be in if you accidentally poked your eye with the mascara brush!

'Fuck' I shouted almost exhausted with this ordeal. One eye had gone perfectly fine- no lumps in my lashes or anything- but the second eye was refusing to cooperate. I decided to try once more and miraculously my eye was saved from another beating.

Quite pleased with my overall appearance after I debated if I needed to take a coat with me to school, one look at the weather outside my window indicated that I did not.

Making my way down the stairs I started to hum one of my favourite songs 'Young Volcanoes' by Fall Out Boy as my fingers tapped out a beat on the stair banister. It was my ultimate get happy song; it fitted my mood like a glove.

Once down the stairs I made my way to the kitchen and went to sort out some breakfast, as my stomach had started to imitate so whale callings. I figured cereal or toast was too boring a meal for a day like today so instead I had the last two scotch pancakes, I toasted them and coated them with strawberry jam before unsuccessfully eating them without getting them everywhere. I was wiping the sticky remnants off my face when I heard my mum behind me.

'I'm surprised to see you so happy on a school day' My mum said with a ghost of a smile on her face. I then heard my dad shout from the living room 'Check if she's ill!'

I laughed and gave my dad a small smack on the head as I walked by, he proceeded to grab my hand and plant a small kiss on it. My heart swelled with adoration for both my parents. We may not have had an easy life economically but I've always had everything I needed, including a proper family. With my bag ready with my lunch and all my work I said good bye to my parents, kissing both their cheeks and I headed off to school. I couldn't wait to meet my best friends Bex, Liz and Macey and somehow I just know that they'll approve of my little scheme, encourage me even. Zach wouldn't know what hit him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I hope whoever's reading this story is enjoying it so far. **

CHAPTER 2

The closer I got to school the more nerve-wracking I could feel myself become. What if Zach didn't care? What if he hated the way I looked today? What if he wasn't even at school?

Come on Cammie, get a grip! I said to myself. You are not one of those girls that constantly worries over a boy, the boys should be worrying about you! My pep talk seemed to work as I walked the rest of the way to school with a confident look and stride. I had just reached the turning into my school (Greenhill High- school colours light and dark green) when an abnormal gust of wind for such a warm day blew in my direction making the hair on my arms stand on end and the hair on my...

'Shit.' I muttered as I stopped in the middle of the path to school, I was too busy staring and the blonde hairs on my legs, in clear view. 'Shit' I repeated, exasperated.

Normally I wouldn't mind as much, but really the one day it made an effort? 'I can't believe myself, the one day I try to tempt Zach, play him at his own game, and I forget to wax!' I let myself sigh dramatically, slightly annoyed at myself. My mind had obviously been elsewhere...

All of a sudden I had one of those light bulb moments as an idea popped into my head; Macey. My always-beauty-prepared-friend. Hope surged into my chest till it deflated again as I wondered who on earth carries wax strips around with them casually?

But I could not help myself to just hope that she did. More and more hopes/ideas were planting in my head. I had reached the school entrance when I remembered another advantage of having Macey McHenry as one of your best friends; she was always early to school, surprisingly enough. This means she has to help me! She's always complaining about my depressing lack of beauty routine, this is a golden opportunity for her. I was giddy with glee but when I touched the door handle to school, the cold metal against the warmth of my palm brought me back to reality.

Zach was usually completely late, or weirdly early. Maybe if I could just sneak past him... However, that was one of the things I loved about Zach, he _always_ noticed me, even if I didn't want to be noticed. However, nothing would stop me from going through with this 'mission', to prepare myself I readjusted my bag strap, took a deap breath... or multiple deep breaths and I pushed through the door.

It was show time.

And I couldn't wait.

I felt I was doing alright when I walked through the doors and instantly saw Macey, looking more beautiful than anyone should be allowed to be on a Monday morning. My confidence tipped when I also spotted Zach, this should have been good, but good wasn't the thought running through my mind.

Zach, rivalled Macey in the good looks department, with the big exception that he was so evidently male. He was looking too downright mouth watering for his own good. He was amongst his friends who were crowding in front of a large array of locker cabinets. It was as if my feet were glued to the not-so- beautifully-tiled-school-floor, I suddenly became very aware of my clothing choice and I could not help but reach down to them hem of the skirt, pulling it down. I finally snapped out of my insecurity and thought boldly that there were girls all ove rthe school wearing skirts _inches _smaller than this, for God's sake, Bex and Macey wear shorter skirts than this! I felt my skirt rise again as I retained my confident pose.

I saw from the corner of my eye Zach's blonde haired friend (the one Bex has an undeniable crush on), Grant whisper something to Zach and he instantly shifted his broad shoulders to face me, I could feel my breaths quicken and myself getting shamelessly wanton as Zach's lustful and powerful gaze looked up my body, seeming to undress me, piece by piece with his eyes alone. Scared, I wondered if he could see my leg hair from over there...

But I decided I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of him seeing my get affected by him, let alone turned on. Happy with the reaction I provoked from him I let a smirk creep its way onto my face and with new found confidence I started walking, making sure to add an extra sway into my step which made my curves look more tantilising, or that's what Macey at least had told me once. The tight, denim skirt helped; I could tell by the way Zach was looking at me and the way it felt against my body.

Without a tremble in my voice I walked straight up to Zach, went on my tip toes and whispered a simple 'Hi Zach' in his ear, gave him an opened mouth kiss to where his ear and neck met and left. I remember the shiver of his skin against mine and I felt a larger pool of lust settle itself low in my stomach.

I couldn't help but smile widely once I passed Zach, pleased with the original look of shock on his face, quickly followed by hot lust and then his famous trait, his smirk. The smirk was delayed though, my plan had already started to work, the heavy feel of Zach's lustful gaze on my ass was proof enough.

'Cammie' I looked in front of me and saw the beauty that was Macey McHenry, and I saw pride reflected into her features. 'You look good. Different, but a very good different.' She nodded with approval.

'I don't look that different' I replied. I can't believe that even though I had just acted so confidently in front of Zach, Macey had the power to make me blush crimson and to make me shy.

'You my friend,' said Macey pointing a professionally manicured nail in my direction 'look as if you have a point to prove, and I want all the details now.'

'I'll tell you everything' I said earnestly, then tried to say with a straight face ' but first, do you have any wax strips?'

'Do I have any what?' This time Macey looked quite surprised at my enquiry, but then burst out laughing and I couldn't help but laugh with her. My situation was ridiculous! I felt her grab my hand.

'Come with me' she said ' I'm sure I have some Veet strips somewhere in my locker'. Locker? I'd call it more a beauty parlour.

'Yes, Macey! Thank you so much!' I screamed with delight and I let her guide me to her locker/ beauty parlour.

She then turned seriously to me. 'We have work to do, bathroom, now.'

Shit, I thought. I'm not sure I can handle Macey with cranberry scented Veet strips. After all waxing and I do not make the best match, but... I sighed. I guess it's for a good cause.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N All your reviews have been great, thank you so much!**

CHAPTER 3

Compared to the professional beauty salon I usually go to to get waxed- as I'd chicken out if I had to do it myself- the bathroom was disappointing. But what was completely embarrassing was my lack of self control when it came to resisting my cries of pain.

'Ahhh, shit Macey, I thought you were supposed to be good at this' I looked down at my legs and noticed they were red, and there were no visible signs of bleeding... yet.

'I am good at this! You seem to have no pain tolerance. Beauty hurts.' She replied without looking up, she was too busy plastering my throbbing legs with more Veet straps. The only advantage of this happening was that I was going to start smelling of cranberries.

'Beauty shouldn't hurt this much, for god's sake Macey let's stop.' I say pushing myself up from the toilet seat I was sat upon, my feet were pressed against the cubicle door and Macey was standing side on. It was an understatement to say we were squished.

'No, we are not leaving this cubicle till every last hair has gone.' She threatened and then she followed up by pushing me none to gently back onto the toilet seat. Her actions in everyday life reflected in her waxing skills, quick and none to gentle. My brain finally registered what she had commented on before 'every last hair' god that sounds painful! I could feel my eyes tear up at the thought of it. Come on Cammie, I thought, you did not hurt your eye multiple times with that mascara brush for you to now have mascara running down your face. I never really understood how most people could tell me waxing was fine, I couldn't be the only person who thought it was the devil incarnate.

'Done.' Macey said looking as is she had just finished a master piece.

'Hmm, what?' I replied, snapping out of my daze. Once again I looked down at my legs and I found them completely hairless, and amazingly no signs of blood... I was faintly impressed.

'Thank you Macey, you have no idea how much I needed this' I responded gratefully.

'Oh I know how much you needed this' I saw a smirk mark her full lips ' I have the hairy wax strips to prove it!' And she burst out laughing, rude. I just smiled to myself as I tried to squeeze past her to get out of the toilet, the stench hadn't improved. But Macey wasn't having any of it, she even threatened me with wax strips! 'You tell me Cameron' she said 'I have more wax strips you know.'

Shit, she can be really creepy when she wants to be. Note to self, never let Macey anywhere near wax strips again. I quickly explained how I just wanted to tempt Zach a bit and play him at his own game as it was usually he who had the upper hand. Macey was quick to share her approval and encouragement with me and I felt instantly grateful to have such a beauty prepared and boy expert friend with me. I gave her a long hug which she returned, apart from the waxing I had missed this in the Summer holidays.

I couldn't wait to meet up with Liz and Bex. Liz was probably already in the library, we had agreed not to disturb her in the mornings, but Bex was so unpredictable so I didn't know where she was. I couldn't wait to spot her, she was quite easy to spot thank god because of her slight resemblance to an Egyptian goddess. Liz was a calamity, you usually heard her before you saw her.

Macey and I tried to squeeze back through the cubicle door and we would have succeeded without causing a scene but the different but familiar voice saying 'What is going on in there?' Caused me to trip with surprise through the door instead of actually walking through it, Macey of course managed to do so perfectly. Bex had arrived. And I heard her walk in matching Macey in there delights of laughter as I still lay on the floor, struggling.

I was saved by the bell coincidentally, as I tried my best to hurry to my first lesson- Biology with Bex, Macey had Chemistry with Liz. I murmured a quick thank you in Macey's ear and left with Bex automatically joining our arms as we walked down the hallway to our lesson. I was surprised when Bex didn't mention anything about my looks before, but as I knew, Bex was unpredictable.

'So what's with the look Cammie?' She suddenly asked, she didn't sound annoyed either she sounded like Macey, brimming with pride.

I quickly managed to re-tell the same version of my plan which I had told Macey to Bex and once again I was welcomed with a warm smile.

'Good for you Cammie, I always knew there was something a bit fishy with Zach.'

'I also find his friend Grant a bit fishy...' I replied hoping to provoke a new reaction from her.

'Grant's not much use, apart from his looks' Bex responded quickly, too quickly. I just smiled knowingly as we walked the rest of the way to class in silence, the silence wasn't awkward though, it felt comfortable to just be with Bex.

My stomach churned when I spotted Zach going to Biology with Grant. Thinking about it quickly in my head, I calculated that we would arrive at the exact same time to the door. Bex must have read my mind because she sped up ever so slightly and I quickly matched my pace to hers, unfortunately Zach and Grant mirrored our moves. I was now standing at the door, all four of us were just looking to see who would concede first.

Zach smirked as per usual. 'Hi Gallagher Girl' ( Gallagher was the name of the nursery where Zach and Cammie both went to) He then leaned down to my level and seductively murmured a 'Ladies first' into my ear. I felt the hair on my neck stand on edge, and I knew Zach noticed that to as his smirk was more prominent when he raised his head. I just smiled knowingly at him and proceeded with Bex to enter the Biology room, I remembered to take a deep breath before I went as the room always seemed to have an overwhelming smell of disinfectant. I had just entered the room with Bex and released my arm from hers when I felt and squeeze on my ass, making me lose the breath I was holding and inhaling to much disinfectant smell, at the same time I was daring myself not to moan out loud, I would not give that satisfaction to Zach. But my body was never under control when I was around him. I managed to just keep going and slid into my seat next to Bex, but Bex wasn't seated there. The traitor... I found her sitting next to Grant and as much as I knew she was happy her features told me the opposite. I was too concentrated on Bex to notice someone sliding in next to me. I turned around and found myself face to face with Zach, of course. Just looking at him made me feel wanton and that damn smirk was still there!

I felt his got breath tickle my neck once more. 'We're going to have a lot of fun this lesson Gallagher Girl'.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Even though I'm loving writing this I don't think it'll be very long. However, enjoy this chapter!**

CHAPTER 4

I struggled to keep my wits about me and my breaths even as Zach's warm breath left my ear only to be replaced seconds later by his hot mouth on the base of my neck- my sweet spot. The instantaneous urge to moan was more powerful than I hoped and I gripped the edges of the table, watching my knuckles turn white as I tried to prevent myself from moaning or collapsing due to to much lustful sensations. Lust. Zach.

I could not function as calmly and confidently as I planned, and how long does it take for a teacher to write some Biology notes on the board? Feeling Zach skim over my neck with a blow of air I automatically shoved my pen into my mouth and bit down, hard. I forced myself to concentrate on the work on the board we were supposed to note down, I did this with no luck of course. I could feel Zach's gaze on me as I struggled to keep my writing legible, my neat font could not be achieved today.

I would not let my struggle show and I managed to say, 'Do you have a little problem Zachary, or are you looking for an excuse to not do your work' without looking up. I continued writing my anxiety threatening to show, but it could not win. Minutes must have passed before I heard Zach's deep, husky voice in my ear once more 'I have a problem Gallagher Girl, but I can assure you it's not little.' I felt him withdraw and I released the breath I had not realised I was holding.

I understood immediately what he had suggested and I hoped the quaking of my legs in pleasure was not noticeable to him. I leaned forward as subtly as I could and pressed my hand into the hard muscle of his thigh; I felt his muscles bunch a little under my contact, this gave me even more confidence to continue as I let my fingers wander a bit towards his obvious desire. I leaned closer to his ear putting on the most seductive voice I could muster.

'I'd love to help you with that, but...' I leaned even closer deliberately so we were cheek to cheek; thank god we were at the back of the classroom, we couldn't be as noticed. ' I have _bigger _things on my mind' I say adding extra emphasis on 'bigger'. I felt so superior when I saw his smirk start to fade, and I almost felt guilty, almost but not quite.

I went back to my work with a cheshire cat grin on my face and I couldn't do anything about it. I was so ecstatic that out of my own accord I started to move my pen between my thumb and index finger with speed, I was paying no attention to it and it managed to slide from fingers and propel itself to the front of the classroom; just about avoiding some girl's head- I received a death glare from her.

My Biology teacher Mr Lister looked at me warily as I rose to obtain my pen. It didn't look like I was one of his favourite students anymore... I was about to bend down normally to retrieve my pen when I had another light bulb moment ( I'm having a few of these recently). I turned around and was grateful for almost all the students having their heads buried in their work, the only people not following the others examples were: Zach who seemed to be undressing me with his eyes, piece by piece and this time I could not help but blush a fetching shade of crimson. The other person being Bex who gave me a little smile and a nod before returning to her work, it was as if she knew what I had planned.

Slowly and deliberately I lowered myself to the floor without bending my knees so my ass stuck right in the air, right in Zach's view. I quickly retrieved me pen and failed to fight another blush off my face, this time of embarrassment. I can't believe I had just done that. I inwardly chastised myself for behaving indecently. I was too busy being ashamed of my actions that I did not notice a warm, large hand find its way onto my thigh until I felt it against my bare skin.

It was so unexpected that with my gasp/moan my knee in reaction to the touch rocketed up and hit the table hard and loud.

I heard rather than saw Zach's smirk this time as a snicker fell from his full inviting lips. I aimed my best cold glare at him, which only seemed to increase the snickers I could hear. I ended up ignoring him and wondering how I was going to get through the rest of this lesson. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt his hand on my thigh once more, but this time I was prepared and I instantly tried to push his hand off of my leg, but he only tightened his grip. His possessive hold proving to be a turn on.

I felt myself grow needy and my breasts heavy with sexual desire as Zach's hand moved higher on my thigh and under my tight skirt- thank god I did end up waxing. The rhythm of my lips parted for urgent breaths matched my heart beat. Desire pooled in my stomach as my mind conjured up all sorts of heart-pounding moments with Zach. I realised that I couldn't stand much more of this sweet agony so I moved to remove Zach's hand from my thigh again.

Before I could remove his hand, I felt it move upwards and his fore and index fingers were pressed against the tops of my inner thighs, toying with me; this time feeling so promiscuous I could not contain my moan.

Thankfully, some girl I knew to be called Tina chose this moment to accidentally knock her books off her desk, the loud sound of the impact was greater than my moan. It went unheard by everyone but Zach, who smirked.

I turned to look at Zach as I crossed my legs together, preventing his hand from moving any further. His face became expressionless, but the lustful and confident twinkle in his deep green eyes gave him away.

'Cammie, will you please come to the board and answer the first question on the board? Without the assistance of your text book.' Mr Lister said, he had to clear his throat to capture my attention though as I was too engrossed in Zach.

'Yes, of course' I politely responded; I then had to quickly clear my own throat as my voice had taken to having a husky tone, a tone that reminded me of long, hot, rough sex. Zach's smirk became prominent once more and I successfully managed to remove Zach's hand from in between my legs and walk steadily to the board. The question was surprisingly easy as I had been listening originally to the beginning of the lesson, it was only around half way through when I got distracted.

On my way back to my chair I caught Bex's gaze and she shot me a wink, I murmured my thanks in return. I decided that I needed to control my raging hormones around Zach, otherwise my plan will end up down the drain.

Noticing the time- 5 minutes left- I began packing away my equipment once I reached my chair. When the bell rang I finally understood the meaning of 'saved by the bell'. Without waiting for Bex, I made my way to the door, glad the lesson was over. Biology lessons had escalated to _real _Biology.

I was almost out of the door when a powerful but familiar grip was on my forearm. Zach leaned down and tucked a blonde lock behind my ear before whispering into it, 'We'll continue this later Gallagher Girl'.

I could not overcome the hot shiver that ran through my body, I felt ignited. The next time I looked up Zach had already left. Even though I felt like I was entering something I could lose, the other half of me couldn't wait to continue.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I really appreciate all your reviews, so yeah, keep up with that. Criticism is welcome, no need to be shy :)**

CHAPTER 5

The trouble about being a nearly eighteen year old girl I figure was that you were not as in control of your raging hormones as you would like. I start to think that maybe Zach should come with a warning, please don't tamper with him, your hormones are at great risk.

Ever since the dreadful embarrassment that was Biology class. My mind and hormones had not been working as well as I would like them too, they seem to drift off towards Zach who was occupying my thoughts. And the worst part was that I wasn't even sure that I could tell my best friends about what happened.

I exhale, what on Earth had I gotten myself into? I was grateful for the free period straight after Biology, I need some time to organise my head. Minutes later my head was no less organised and I feel a sensation similar to a brain throb in my head.

I concede defeat to my thoughts and let myself think about Zach, not his looks or smirk, but_ Zach_. The person who I originally fell for.

*Flashback*

It was my first day at nursery, Gall-a-gher nursery. I kept hearing my mum's voice drift in and out through my ears, most likely telling me to behave. But I was too busy looking around me, almost desperately trying to pry my hand free from my mum's; I wanted to explore.

I felt my mum tug harder on my small hand and I finally stopped trying to pull away. I looked down and felt slightly embarrassed to be in pale blue frock with a white cardigan over it, I threw a tantrum, one that left my voice croaky and my chest heaving, but it was worth it; as adorning my feet were my newest pair of white trainers.

I had noticed my mum look at my feet warily but by now she should know that whilst pumps were pretty they were not appropriate for my little explorations. I smiled whilst my mum helped me up the tiled steps to the nursery door. I remembered the warmth of this morning and me in my shorts and purple shirt, the drying of the mud on my skin was oddly amusing and I giggled. My mum turned and smiled at me, she probably thought I was giggling about the nursery, she bent to her knees and looked right in front of me.

'Now Cammie, it's time for me to go now, but I'll be back and I know you'll have a lot of fun, you'll also make a lot of new friends.' She said, not once breaking her grin.

I immediately reached forward and clung to my mum's neck, not wanting her to leave, afraid of being deserted. It was only my mum's reassuring murmurings that brought me back; and I had spotted a large garden with all sorts of soils over my mum's shoulders...

My mummy kissed me swiftly and I was taken in by a young woman with orange hair, it reminded me of Tigger.

'Bye mummy!' I shrieked, hoping to catch her attention again, my mum almost down the path turned and shrieked 'Bye, I love you' back.

Inside the nursery were many toys, more than I had at home, maybe more than a toy shop. The back door was opened and I ran out into the garden with lots of other children, I found a place in the sun next to a lot of soil and sat down; this was to be my spot I thought.

I had just set about making a soil cake to take to my toys back home when I saw a boy looking at me. I cocked my head to one side and looked at him too.

He looked older than me, and was very good at staring I noticed. I smiled, thinking it was about time to make a friend and was happy when he smiled back. I rose with my soil cake and went to sit next to this boy.

I put the soil cake in his lap and said nothing; neither did he. We sat like this for a while, our shadows uneven as he was taller. I set about to fiddle with some grass when he spoke up.

'Nice shoes.' He said, his eyes twinkling. No one had ever liked my footwear choice, my mum and dad definitely didn't, I smiled as brightly as I could.

'Thank you, no one else likes them, but you can't do anything fun in any other shoes.'

We said nothing for the rest of the few hours in the nursery, but when it was time to go, I noticed my soil cake missing.

*Flashback ends*

Just thinking about him had me tearing up, but smiling broadly at the same time. I realise that even though we have drifted, Zach is still himself and I still love him. In a way, he was the first person to approve of me.

I jerk up from my sitting position as the bell went off. An hour dedicated to thinking about Zach. I find myself longing for him again, wanting my boyfriend back, and that meant finding out what had made us drift to begin with.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'd like to thank all my readers for their support, don't forget to leave a review I love to hear from you, favourite, follow and all that jazz!**

CHAPTER 6

When Liz found out about my little scheme, I received a different type of response from her compared to Bex and Macey, who fully approved. I found myself appreciating Liz's response more than the others; she was younger than us but smarter and that did prove to be useful. Liz had made me consider all the risks of my actions and how it could affect my relationship with Zach for good. She told me that the ratio of couples staying together after overly teasing each other was 1:38. The odds obviously were not in my favour. How she knew this I don't know, she must have read it somewhere once in her life and because of her eidetic memory, she managed to recall it. I just hoped I was doing the right thing, to some extent it seemed to be working fine.

It had taken all the break time between second and third period for me to assure Liz that I would be alright and I knew what I was doing. A little white lie wouldn't hurt her...

After the non-relaxatious break I just had I hoped for a more sedated sport to occupy our session of double P.E (Physical Education). Sadly, we had the great joys of cross-country to get through before any relaxation at lunch could be achieved. Worst of all, cross-country was one of Zach's best sports; and I was in no mood for Zach to be speeding past me with a damn smirk on his face, and looking utterly delicious and his sweat probably smelling nice, whilst I tried to hyperventilate silently, and failing.

Boys and girls split to go to the toilets and get changed into the compulsory P.E uniform: dark green shorts and a light green polo shirts. It's fair to say we all looked pretty fashionable in P.E lessons. Making our way up to the Astro Turf for cross-country I shamelessly noticed that Zach actually looked good in his P.E kit, all that green brought out the own green in his eyes.

Shuffling along the gravel, ignoring most of the noise around me, I tried to see if I could spot anyone with a hair band or tie. I hated running, but what I hated more was running with my hair down because it usually found some way to get stuck in my mouth or block my view of the path ahead.

I spotted a girl who must have been new to our year as I had never seen her before. I waited for her to turn around before asking for the hair tie, when she finally did turn to talk to Tina, I recognised her from Biology. The-girl-who-almost-got-decapitated-with-a-pen. I figured it probably wasn't safe for me to ask her, I could receive another death glare.

I sighed, I guess I'd have to ask the teacher for an elastic band, even though the last time I had one in my hair I had to go through an extremely painful ordeal to have it removed.

'Um, Mr Solomon, is it possible to go back down to get an elastic band for my hair?' I said, hoping yes would be the answer he would return.

'You should have went before Cameron, but if you must, be quick about it.' He replied looking slightly steely at me. It wasn't exactly the yes I had hoped for, but I took it as my chance and started to walk down back to the classroom. I was not running; we had cross-country, I needed to keep all the energy I had. I considered myself lucky that I found one mangled looking elastic band on Mr Solomon's desk. Why I considered myself unlucky was that I was having trouble tying my thick blonde hair with. After several more attempts and several more hairs being pulled out of my scalp, I had managed to tie my hair into a somewhat acceptable pony tail, noticing how long I had taken I did my best to run back up to the Astro Turf without actually wasting any of my breath or energy. Funnily enough by the time I reached the Astro Turf I was out of breath.

'Miss Morgan, so nice of you to show.' Mr Solomon said sternly. From the corner of my eyes I saw Zach smile broadly showing his white and even teeth.

'I'm sorry, it wont happen again'. I honestly said, slightly embarrassed.

'Very well, everyone get into pairs, I'll be handing out a piece of paper, pen and stopwatch between each pair and I would like you to right down your names on either side respectively and lap 1, lap 2 all the way to lap 6, which is also the last time. Then with the stopwatch you will record each time it takes your partner to complete each lap, without actually stopping the stopwatch of course. Any questions?' Mr Solomon said concluding his instructions.

No one raised their hands so the class proceeded to find a partner. I was with Liz whilst Bex and Macey were together. I noticed Zach and Grant together, Preston and Jonas also. They no doubtly thought they would rule the track and I vowed that I would give them a run for their money.

'Now,' the boom of Mr Solomon's voice said, 'Number yourselves one and two.'

'Two.' I immediately told Liz and being as good-natured as she was, she accepted and became number one.

'Alright, number ones to the start of the track, number twos stay on the side of the track and record carefully. Don't forget your target is to finish all six laps in eight minutes or less.' Once he saw all the number one's ready and rearing to go he raised his whistle to his mouth and blew hard, alerting all of us of the start of the race and that it was time to start our stopwatches.

I let myself call out a last good luck call to Liz and Bex and they were gone. I sat next to Macey as she took this valuable to tan her already tan legs but still keeping her eye on her stopwatch from time to time. Noticing that Grant and Jonas were running at the moment I knew that Bex would push herself harder; just like I would do when I would race with Zach.

I watched on as I saw Grant in the lead with Jonas lagging behind Bex and nearer to Liz. How cute, I thought. I saw Bex's determined face as she struggled to keep less than a few metres behind Grant. My mind had started to drift, but I was snapped back with Macey's sharp call of ' One lap complete Bex, time- one minute twenty seconds, Bex's head dropped in acknowledgement and she continued running. I looked for Liz and found her, her face tinged with pink, but she was making good time. 'One lap complete Liz, time one minute forty seven seconds.'

It continued this way till both Liz and Bex were on their last lap, Grant and Jonas had picked up their speed and were ahead. I stood up with Macey as we both began to cheer loud phrases of encouragement, as if to get them to run quicker. Grant meanwhile had crossed the finish with a time of 6 minutes 50 seconds. Bex followed with 7 minutes 8 seconds, next came Jonas- 7 minutes 15 seconds, Tina- 7 minutes 30 seconds and Liz 7 minutes 49 seconds. The others had failed to do it under eight minutes. I pushed myself up and ran to hug a panting Bex and Liz.

'Congratulations, all of those who did it in the time limit, for those who did not a re-take will be done next week.' Multiple groans and complaints were heard but all Mr Solomon did was show a ghost of a smile.

'Number twos, to the track.' His voice demanded.

I shakily made my way to the track with Macey and I could not help but admire her confident stride. I felt that the walking to the start was possibly the hardest part, the part when butterflies absolutely destroyed your stomach. I saw Liz give me a thumbs up for good luck, but I didn't feel any more reassured. I had reached the track line and observed what I had to run- a rectangular shape track, about 600 metres. I breathed deeply trying to steady my nerves.

'You know Gallagher Girl,' I heard a voice brush against my ear, Zach. He was not helping me steady my nerves at all. ' I might just let you beat me so I can have your ass in my view for the whole race.' On the word 'ass' Zach had slid his large hand to mine and squeezed it gently, coaxing a breathless moan out of me. My nerves transformed into a type of adrenaline at his touch and I responded with a now confident, ' If it's my ass you want, you can have it.'

The whistle went, and so did I.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I'm going to try to make these longer, but I do have my GCSE's coming up. But this is more important! Leave a review, favourite and follow, means a lot, plus it's encouragement to keep going! :P**

CHAPTER 7

Adrenaline was pounding through my veins, through my heart and was reflected in the steady jog of my strides on the fake grass of the Astro Turf. Yet, I still forced myself to stay just behind Macey, in the middle of the stampede of thundering feet. I needed to preserve all the energy I could for the last lap. I tried to keep focused on the path ahead of me, my rapidly growing breaths or my feet clad in my white and blue trainers; anywhere that would prevent me from looking at Zach who was just behind me, his eyes no doubt, were trained of my ass. I knew him well enough to know he would plan to overtake most people on the last lap. What he didn't know what I had the same idea. I knew that I could not out run Zach, but challenge him was more of what I was aiming for.

I heard a faint 'Come on Cammie, come on Macey' from where Bex and Liz were sitting, I smiled brightly, even though they couldn't see me. I was passing the final turn to the 100 metre stretch of track that would mark my first lap completed. I noticed Macey in front of me pick up the pace in front of me and I urged myself to do the same, not wanting to risk never being able to catch up.

I lifted my head in acknowledgement when I heard Liz call out my first time of one minute twenty seconds. Proud of myself I continued going at the pace I had, I struggled to control my breathing even though I had only completed one lap, I had not heard one uneven breath from Zach or Macey so I promised myself that I would contain it.

Around half way through my second lap I noticed my shoe laces start to loosen, and as much as I knew that it was a safety hazard I could not bring myself to stop and re-do them; knowing I wouldn't be able to retain back my place.

I started to block out all noises and just concentrated on the track, I vaguely heard Liz call out that I had completed my second lap, then my third and fourth. Around the fourth lap I could not contain my breathing, my heart was hammering and I had noticeably slowed down, as I was a few metres behind Macey. I could feel my face bake in the sun, and the back of my neck was feeling clammy against my light green polo shirt, it was too tight and starting to get uncomfortable. By now my laces were completely undone and I just about remember being told to do them up multiple times.

I had just completed my fifth lap when Liz called out my time of five minutes fifty-seven seconds, this was motivation enough for my old adrenaline to come back and as soon as Macey and I crossed the line for our penultimate lap I sped up overtaking her, all I heard was a faint 'fuck' from her. I wanted to smile but my heavy breathing was making me concentrate on something else. I noticed that around half way through the final lap, a constant pounding of footsteps getting closer and closer. I just knew it was Zach. Determinedly I pushed myself to run faster even though my stitch from lap three had evolved to both of my sides and my breathing was becoming oddly ragged. I pounded on to the last 100 metre stretch when I saw Zach over take me; this time I didn't try to move ahead of him, but I made sure all my hard work in my running was not an embarrassment as I continuously ran harder. I kept running as I passed the finish line and collided with a sweaty Zach- his sweat smelled as good as I predicted.

I felt the sexual tension crackle between us as he helped me steady myself, I just looked at his eyes, wondering if it was possible to drown in them as they looked so deep and moving. Obviously light-headed from running, I considered that drowning in Zach's eyes was no punishment of death.

'You shouldn't have pushed yourself that hard, you could have hurt yourself.' Zach said looking straight at me, without another word he left. It took me a minute to process what he had said; Zach cared? I turned even more light-headed at just the thought of it.

Mr Solomon had approached me to tell me my score and I had not even noticed being in the position I was in, with my head between my knees to see if I could calm my erratic breathing, all it seemed to do was make the blood rush to my face; as if I didn't resemble a tomato enough.

'Congratulations Cameron, seven minutes three seconds, a personal record I believe.' Said Mr Solomon, I had little energy so I just nodded.

Liz, Bex and Macey all congratulated me on my time, Macey had finished with a time of seven minutes seventeen seconds. The most important fact about all our scores meant that none of us had to retake, because I was not going through that again!

Walking back down from the Astro meant I had to waste the little energy I had tried to conserve. I was feeling more refreshed however when I had changed back into my skirt and tank top, I awarded myself for not choosing jeans today as my skin was still slightly clammy and getting into my jeans would mean jumping around the cubicle trying to hoist my jeans up, unsuccessfully.

I went to the sink to wash my still red tinged face with cold water and when I looked up, I saw Zach leaning against the door frame watching me.

'What are you doing here?' I said, shocked he would wait for me, unless he had an ulterior motive. It's Zach I thought, of course he has an ulterior motive.

'To continue what we started.' Was his only response. I didn't understand what he meant but it was too late anyway, Zach had already fully come in the _girls _bathroom; might I add. He set his hands on my hips and quickly pressed the long, hard length of his body against mine and I automatically put my hands on his defined chest whilst letting out a breathless moan. No sooner had the moan left my mouth, Zach's mouth had captured mine in a slow, passionate kiss, as if he wanted to feel my moan, which he did anyway as I could not stop myself against his contact.

His hands moved: one to my hair and the other my ass, constantly caressing and squeezing it. I let my hands roam over his broad chest, then shoulders. I hooked my arms around his neck as our mouths continued to coax out torturous moans from each other. When I felt his tongue swipe across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth I curled my fingers into his thick, dark hair. As soon as out tongues met, the kiss turned somewhat frantic with a new ignited passion. I pulled hard against his hair which he seemed to like as he let out a deep moan into my mouth, therefore I continued this.

His mouth was so warm and inviting, soft yet firm. My thoughts were eradicated from me once more as I felt him suck my tongue into his mouth, his slick warm tongue constantly drawing me to my edge. And for once I felt myself melt against him, like a lemon drop in the sun and if it had not been for Zach's possessive hold on my ass, I might have slipped to the floor.

As if a switch had been triggered in our brain's the kiss became desperately ravenous, mouths taking everything and wanting more. And all I could process was his hot mouth against mine, tongues battling for dominance, neither accepting defeat.

I felt Zach withdraw and I looked down and saw my chest heaving, my breasts in a constant rising and falling motion. I looked around Zach and saw my reflection, the girl with mused up hair, lips so red from kissing they looked sore, her cheeks flushed. She looked like a girl who had just had sex.

As our rapid breathing died down and the silence came, everything became still, it all became clear.

Zach pulled me towards him once more and said huskily into my ear, 'That skirt has been driving me crazy all day.'

Pleased with myself, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him roughly towards me as he backed us up against a toilet cubicle door. This time our mouths were not just battling for dominance, I was not just trying to rid myself of my now obvious need. I wanted Zach, all of him and this was what had been missing in our relationship.

As Zach trailed a line of open-mouthed kiss from my ear to the base of my neck I moaned as he hit my sweet spot, my weak spot. He grabbed my ass harder and lifted me so my legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, We waste no time and out mouths were once again pressed against each other and all I could register was pleasure. My mouth moved more freely with him than it had ever before, this time we knew each other better intimately, this time would be better, it would be _right_.

I began to feel his hands fondle my breasts and I instantly felt my nipples perk up at the attention, acting just as wanton as me. It was torturous what he was doing to me and his name fell repeatedly from my parted lips as my breasts went heavy and fuller, as my knickers soaked through.

This moment was perfect, this moment was also at school. And yet, school was not my main problem at the moment.

'Zach,' I said, not recognising my voice, I tried to clear it. Zach's attention had not been caught as he was busy nestling his face in the valley of my breasts, kissing, nibbling and licking as he went; and as much I didn't want him to stop, he had to. 'Zach,' I repeated more forcefully this time, reluctantly he lifted his head and I knew when he looked at me that the desire in his eyes was in my own. 'Why weren't we like this in the Summer, what changed?'


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N This was updated quite late for me, but I was on holiday; plus my laptop was inaccessible. Hope you enjoy and do all the jazz! Review, favourite and all that ;)**

CHAPTER 8

I felt Zach stiffen, but he remained silent. For fuck's sake Cammie I thought, right when your relationship seems to get back on tracks you go and ruin it. But not even my conscience could divert me away from the fact that I needed to know, had a right to know, what happened over the Summer. I slowly unwrapped my legs from Zach's waist and slid down his body, ready for a conversation or argument. It was too unpredictable for me to decide which one would happen.

'Zach.' I said again hoping to catch his attention. He seemed a world away, his unresponsiveness made me begin to worry.

'Zach!' I repeated, urgency showing through the desperate tone of my voice. Silence fell upon us again.

'Nothing happened over the summer Cammie.' He said after moments of nothing, he began to walk away. Nothing happened my ass it didn't! He can't actually believe that I'm going to let him walk away like that. I grabbed onto his bicep and forced him to turn around and face me. I was in such a rage that the warm feel of him almost distracted me, but for once I had to put my wanton needs aside.

'Don't you dare say that. I'm not ignorant Zach. Pre-summer we were fine, then summer came and slowly you became distant, by the end of the summer I had doubts we were actually in a relationship. You wouldn't want to go out, you wouldn't even talk to me! So don't say something hasn't happened because it has it has affected our relationship and worse it has affected you entirely!' I realised I was letting my anger of Zach not telling me what happened take over, I paused for a break before looking up at him, his face was expressionless and unusually so were his eyes as they were what usually gave away his emotions. I made sure I took a couple of deep breaths before continuing, my voice much calmer, the rest of me however was still on edge.

'Zach, please.' I said no more, I knew he understood what I meant, even I could hear all the emotion that fell out of my voice. As he remained just as silent as before I felt my eyes prick with tears, I had to be strong though.

'I'm sorry you felt that way Cammie,' I looked up at the sound of his voice, my silence urged him to continue. ' I never wanted you to feel that way, you have to know I still love you,' At this point I blushed and looked down. I felt Zach's large palm lift my chin up and stroke my reddened cheeks.

'I love it when you blush, I love _you _.' He smiled warmly at me and I let myself rise up to my tip toes and plant a small, short kiss on his plump lips. It ended quite quickly but the look in Zach's eyes confirmed that it was meaningful.

We stood there for a while in the girls bathroom, just holding each other, stealing small kisses every now and then that made Zach and I laugh. He also constantly found a way to make me blush. It was as perfect as it could get; the tampon/sanitary towel machine in the corner was slightly off-putting though...

'I love you.' I murmured, but I knew he heard me, I felt him broadly smile into my hair and kiss the top of my head; a gesture so sweet.

'Please tell me what's wrong though.' I said slowly, hoping he would give in and tell me. I felt the breath from his sigh on me and in response my body let ut a shiver. He pushed me away a bit so he could look directly at me, chests still touching though, arms still wrapped around one another,

'Just know that I'm sorting it okay?' He said almost pleading me, I was surprised by his tone of voice because Zachary Goode doesn't plead for anything! I nodded in response.

'But,' I said wrapping my arms around his neck, drawing him in closer. I instantly felt and appreciated the feel of his hands on my waist and hips. 'I am going to find out if you don't tell me soon.'

I saw his smirk return, I had almost missed it, it looked so devilishly handsome on him. 'Deal.' Was all his response as he went in for another kiss which we both were smiling in to.

We went off to lunch together in the dining hall holding hands and I felt the lightest I had felt in ages, even my earlier exhaustion from P.E had gone. But the fact that I still didn't know what he was hiding bothered me. My brain started to rack up all of these different scenarios: what if he's being blackmailed? What if he found out he was adopted? What if he and his mum had an argument ( His dad left them at a young age)? What if he had trouble with police? What if he cheated? That one stopped me in my tracks. I honestly knew that Zach would never do that, but of course it kept coming back into my mind to nag me, to make me doubt.

'What are you thinking about Gallagher Girl?' Zach said, obviously he had noticed my abrupt stand still.

'Thinking through what happened over the summer.' I answered truthfully, he didn't need to know what scenarios I had actually been thinking about.

His green eyes started scanning me, they roamed all over me and I almost felt uncomfortable under his heavy gaze. But his gaze only reminded me of what we had done previously in the bathroom, I blushed and looked away.

'I can guess what you're thinking about now Gallagher Girl.' He smirked and I blushed harder, his voice then dropped. ' We _need _to pick up where we left off.' I smiled a knowing smile, I had already let him know too much of my want for him, it was time to keep him on edge. I lifted myself to the balls of my feet and whispered 'That can be arranged' into his ear, and smirked myself.

We walked all the way to our seats in a content silence; Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, Jonas and Preston were already there and I could tell by their facial expression that they were surprised by our togetherness, Bex and Macey especially looked like they were having to physically restrain themselves from questioning me. We were just about to sit down when I felt Zach's warm breath against my ear as he murmured to me,' Oh and by the way Gallagher Girl, I did not cheat.'

I blushed realising that he knew what I had previously thought of, I didn't respond and I imagined Zach's smirk growing more prominent. I sat myself down in the middle of Bex and Macey; not my smartest move. They both simultaneously nudged me at the same time and in my ribs. Their elbows are too sharp, hazard alert. 'Ow!' They both looked at me as if I deserved it. I rolled my eyes knowing I was to get interrogated later so I better use my freedom now. I sighed, took out my pack lunch and started to eat blocking out the glares from Macey and Bex. This was going to be a very long afternoon...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I'm back! I didn't really go anywhere but... Anyway, enjoy and do all the jazz.**

CHAPTER 9

No sooner had I put the last morsel of my sandwich in my mouth I was forcefully dragged across the lunch room by none other than Miss Baxter and Miss McHenry, together they are unstoppable, and every bit as rough. We must have looked specially deranged to all the spectators as I was basically kidnapped, with Liz running after us in her fairy like way.

'You have a lot of explaining to do Cammie, once we get to the bathroom I fully expect you to recount everything to us.' Said Bex, fear creeped up on me as I remembered earlier happenings in the bathroom and wondered if Macey still had those wax strips with her.

Whilst Macey and Bex were preoccupied with us all trying to fit into a single door whilst still having a firm grip on me they carelessly let go of my hands and arms, I started to run back into the lunch room, I had left my bag there anyway. Plus, they were starting to scare me.

I managed to get back to our table without them charging after me. I would have done a little victory dance but that would just waste time and I was a bit exhausted from the sudden sprint back to the table. Zach looked pretty shocked to see me back so quickly; I could understand why though, you can't usually escape the likes of Bex and Macey. I smiled myself when I saw Zach smile at me, a blush threatened to make its way onto my face. The force of love and lust in his bold green eyes was enough to return me to my edge.

I felt his hand snake its way around my waist as he urged me to sit on his lap; it was then that I noticed all the other boys gone. With one of our hands joined I lifted the other one to roam through his thick tousled hair, the softness of it was a surprise to me. Mesmerised I continuously stroked it, smiling brightly and giggling at it as if I had never seen his hair before. It was only when I noticed Zach's twinkling gaze on me and wide smirk did I stop playing with his hair.

"Enjoying yourself Gallagher Girl?' He said quietly, but his voice brimmed with confidence and mocking. I just blushed as my answer and removed my hand completely from his hair. No sooner had I removed my hand from his hair he returned it back there, he leaned in closer whilst using his thumb to stroke my flushed cheeks.

"Don't stop. You look so beautiful doing it." The smile he sent me racked through me and I shivered in Zach's hold. Predictably, I blushed a shocking red on top of my earlier blush as Zach's grip grew stronger, more possessive. It made me truly aware of how much I was his and he was mine. I proceeded to continue playing with Zach's dark brown locks as I felt his gaze watch me steadily. I couldn't help myself, I leaned closer to Zach, feeling how perfectly his broader figure shaped against my smaller one. With my hand still messed into his hair I locked my gaze into his, blue-gray meeting green. It was a moment of silence, a moment of perfection.

Then the gnawing instinct to take him came and I couldn't help tugging harder onto his hair knowing how it affected him. I was extremely pleased when Zach let out a low, sexy growl from his parted lips and I noticed the previous shade of green in his eyes turn several shades darker with lust. Heart pounding, I leaned closer still, our lips hardly millimetres apart, touching but not kissing. Both our gazes reflecting what we felt, what we wanted and what we _needed._

In a split second all was determined as our lips locked in a most passionate kiss. My hands wrapped harder around several locks and around his neck, the need to gain a reaction, _any _reaction was empowering. The hot sensation of his lips on mine, his hand making its slow, provocative way up my thigh, the other was locked into my hair, fisting it as he held my mouth to his, neither wanting to stop, to give up either. The weight of his hand in my hair added fuel to the fire of desire low in my stomach. Almost simultaneously our mouths slowed down the kiss to long meaningful kisses, wide kisses that made easy access for tongues. It was no longer about wondering which would win but about which could show more emotion, more love. A chorus of moans could be heard every now and again all due to the intense pleasure being received and given.

I'm not sure how long we would be there if the shrilling voice of Bex Baxter had not been heard. Once parted I noticed our encased position and realised that there was no other place I would rather be. A look was all it took for Zach to withdraw more as I had to get back to Bex. I flushed when he kissed me in between my knuckles; slowly I retrieved my bag and made my way back to Bex, Macey and Liz.

As soon as they saw me they gave me a where-have-you-been look, a roll of my eyes was the only answer they got from me. I was receiving a now mild case of death glare when Liz spoke up.

'Let her be guys. She was being happy with her boyfriend, as one should do.' Happy was a bit of a under exaggerated word for my relationship with Zach; I still appreciated her effort to protect me though so I returned her a smile and mumbled a thank you whilst I moved closer to her.

'That is very well Liz, but when she was set on this morning to act distant to him and has obviously failed, we need reasons.' Said a determined Macey, with Bex backing her up.

I sighed, ready to explain all I could. We had reached the bathroom already anyway. We all walked inside and gathered ourselves around the sinks; after checking that all the toilet cubicles were empty I arranged myself into a comfortable position (or as comfortable as I could get) and began my recount.

' You're right when you say that this morning I had the purpose to act cold shouldered to Zach, play at his own game-'

'We know we were right, get to it!' Said Bex interrupting me; this was predictable though, Bex was a interrupter.

'Anyway,' I said ignoring Bex, ' During the meantime of my plan I have confronted Zach, and I have now received a suitable enough reason for his actions over the summer-' Once again a Miss Baxter interrupted me.

'More like a lack of actions...' She mumbled, this time I didn't ignore her as much as she had a point. Bex always liked to make her point clear.

'Yeah, so, we are now working out our problems, well he's working out his problem. But, I've sworn to him that I will find out what he's hiding.' I said ending my speech. 'And no, he did not cheat.' I said as I saw Bex about to pipe up again. She shrunk back down after that.

'Zach's not one to cheat.' Said the wise Macey McHenry, we all just nodded. She was the boy expert, we had to believe her. 'Alright Cam, we'll help you discover what he's hiding; you can count on us.'


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I never thought this would reach 10 chapters! Please continue to show support by: favourites, reviews and follows. Who knows, it might make me update quicker... ;)**

CHAPTER 10

I sighed with gratitude when I heard the bell signaling the end of English, all I wanted to do was go home -completely ignoring my homework- eat and go to bed. I had been caught up in far too much excitement for one day, for one week, one month... I forced myself up from my seat and found my ass numb from lack of movement. Exhausted I attempted to walk to my locker to gather my bag together; my feet hardly lifted off the floor as if I was making my way through swamps of mud.

As expected my thoughts drifted towards Zach, once at my locker I just leaned my hip against it and left myself drift away. Zach. My heart swelled at the very thought of him, how passionate he was towards me, how when we talked he really talked to _me_, when we looked at each other he saw _me_, how he would give me his undivided attention at any point without hesitation. Well, that was before summer. Summer. Not being able to know what happened over summer was eating at me; I guess that's what you get when you have an untamable desire to know everything around you, unaware of what the consequences could be.

I sighed deeply and concentrated on filling my school bag with all my homework which I was incapable of doing- my own thoughts were starting to confuse me. I was just closing my locker when I saw Macey, Bex and Liz approach me.

'Sleepover at mine?' Bex said with a broad smile that was hard to resist.

'Sorry, I can't' I said shooting her an apologetic smile, I saw her smile waver; I prepared myself for the argument yet to arise.

'Come on Cammie.' Macey urged

'I can't I have a date.' I replied, a date with my bed counted, right?

'I swear, that Zach has been back to being a proper boyfriend for less than twenty four hours and he's already putting our special nights on the line.' Bex sighed with irritation.

'It's not with Zach' I said truthfully.

Silence fell upon us like a thick fog and it acted the same way as all three of my friends blinked their eyes as if they had imagined what I had said. As soon as the words left my mouth I realised it held an ulterior meaning compared to the one which I meant. Liz was the first to speak up.

'I'm not very boy-smart, but I believe that handling two boys at a time is risky business Cammie, it could ruin your relationship with Zach for good. And I thought you liked him.'

I smiled at Liz and then realised that it probably looked too mocking/patronising so I stopped.

'It's not with a boy,' Realising what I said and the odd look my friends were giving me I corrected myself. 'It's with my bed.' More stares. 'I'm just really tired, another time maybe?'

Finally understanding what I originally meant Bex continued trying to persuade me to go.

'Come on Cammie,' she begged, and Bex doesn't usually beg. She had me at the begging but lost me when she said, 'There are things more important than sleep you know.' I saw no logic in this. I loved Bex but you needed the patience of a saint when it came to her, a quality I very much needed but lacked. My silence must have been enough of an answer because she continued.

'We could use it as valuable time to discuss what we're going to do about Zach…' She smiled knowing she had grabbed my attention; Liz and Macey were nodding in agreement as I was standing there contemplating it.

'It's a school day, it's the first day of term, I won't be able to go anyway. Sorry guys.' It was true, I was rarely allowed out on school nights, not like there was much to do anyway.

Bex smiled triumphantly. 'If that's all that's stopping you, I'll sort that out myself.'

She proceeded to turn on her heels and left school with an extra lift in her steps. Crap, I thought. I was about to run after her to stop whatever madness she had planned till I remembered that Bex was as stubborn as hell and when she had an idea in her head the world would freeze over before someone would stop her.

I just sighed and let a little side of me hope that Bex would succeed in her mission to let me go, I really needed help in finding out what Zach was hiding. I walked the rest of the way out of the school with Macey and Liz, when it came for me to turn into my street I heard Macey call out a 'See you at five at Bex's.' I just nodded to keep her happy. Inwardly I cynically said 'I doubt it'.

Arriving at my house I was welcomed by the voice of Bex, but she wasn't talking to me. I leaned against the closed door leading to the living room and pressed my ear against the door. I smiled, I was right; inside was Bex trying to persuade/charm my parents into letting me go. It is Bex versus my parents, the outcome is unpredictable.

'I have been recently informed that Cammie has been achieving very good grades.' Said Bex trying to sound professional and succeeding.

'Yes.' I heard my parents say in sync urging Bex to go on.

'Therefore, I believe that it is in her rights that she deserves a reward for her works.'

I heard my mum sigh. 'Where do you want Cammie to go Bex?'

I could pretty much hear Bex's smile as she said, 'Is it okay if Cammie came over to my house to sleep tonight?'

'It's a school day Bex-'

'I know,' Bex interrupted, that wasn't going to score any extra points for her argument I thought. 'But she can take all that she needs and of course we won't go to bed too late and she will be early to school as usual.' Lies, all lies.

'I'm not sure…' Said my mum and my heart deflated a bit.

'Come on Rachel.' This time it was my dad speaking, I pressed my ear harder against the door so I could hear better, I really needed a glass cup or something.

'Cammie deserves it and we deserve a break.' I hope there wasn't another message under that supposed for me. I was surprised when my mum gave in; I wouldn't have known but Bex's loud shriek of joy gave it away.

I walked into my living room to find my dad giving my mum a kiss. I smiled and laughed loudly as Bex made a what-did-you-expect smile and look at me. I followed it up with a warm hug to my best friend. My mum was next to receive a hug from me, 'Just this once Cammie, okay?' she whispered into my ear. 'Okay, thank you!' I replied enthusiastically.

Just before Bex physically dragged me up the stairs to my room I shouted a 'Have fun!' to my parents a strong and comforting laugh from my dad was all I got as a response.

Emptying my school bag I started putting in things which were actually useful for a sleepover with your best friends, homework being completely unacceptable. I packed: my summer pyjamas of lilac flowery shorts and a violet tank top, normal toiletries, a book, my iPod and an extra pair of clothing for tomorrow. I almost forgot to pack my school equipment so I stuffed it at the top of my bag; after struggling with the zip, frightened it would break I was ready to go.

Hauling the bag onto my back I saw what Bex had been doing whilst I packed my bag, rifling through my clothes of course. I hadn't actually noticed which draw she was inspecting till she held out a lacy black bra in front of her chest. I said nothing, just letting my obvious blush spread and become bolder.

'This is really sexy, can I borrow it sometime?' Bex said completely unaware of my embarrassment.

'Ummm, I don't think we're the same size Bex.' I said indicating that her breasts looked bigger than mine. She looked for the size on the tag, she mumbled a '32 C'.

'No this is fine, so can I?' She said looking at me with her version if puppy eyes, I was too shocked to answer. I had the same size breasts as Bex?

'Ummm, let me think about it.' I replied, I'm not sure if I was comfortable with sharing bras yet.

'Okay, but think about it.' She seemed happy when I nodded as she proceeded to walk back through my door and down the stairs with my following. I rushed to my parents said my final goodbye for the night, blew them kisses and left with Bex.

We couldn't have been much more than halfway down my street when Bex shouted out, 'Let's get this sleepover started! Zachary Goode you are going down!'

I just chuckled at my friend who was now running down the pavement before joining her.

**A/N Sorry this chapter was a bit boring, but it was kind of necessary… Anyway tell me what you think! Don't forget my hint in the first author's note**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I worked really hard to update this quickly as I wasn't very happy with chapter 10 :P Please continue with the reviews, favourites and follows, it makes me very happy!**

CHAPTER 11

Entering Bex's room was like entering paradise. There were tens of assorted pillows strewn around room, an iPod dock ready and a glorious pile of the most ultimate party stood in the middle. You could always rely on Bex to throw an amazing sleepover as she constantly went all out. Liz and Macey were in their pyjamas already and seemed to be discussing tactics of some kind. Noticing that they were already in pyjamas I excused myself to change into my own pair. Bex sending me an eye roll in the process for being prude as she started changing herself.

Once done I made my way back to Bex's room to find them all making themselves comfortable on the pillows and already digging in to the food.

'Thanks for waiting for me guys.' I said as I threw my previous clothing choice hopefully somewhere near my bag; my throwing skills weren't that reliable.

'We have to eat; we have serious business to do.' Macey said, a bit of melted cheese from the pizza was sliding down the corners of her full lips, and yet she looked glamorous. Some people just have _it _I thought.

'Like what?' I replied, helping myself to some pizza. It was warm and crisp against my mouth.

'Zach.' Macey, Bex and Liz said simultaneously. Shit, I thought and the piece of pizza became harder to swallow. Reaching forward for the cranberry juice and pouring myself a glass I forcefully swallowed the pizza, it was a shame that my worrying sensation wouldn't go down with it.

'It has to be done Cammie.' Bex said, my head inclined up as my response. 'Anyway,' Bex continued, 'Who has any ideas of what to do?'

'Seduce him.' Macey said automatically, I looked petrified at her. I was grateful when Liz spoke up and said that it would be too predictable.

'Bug his house.' Said Liz, God I thought, they are taking this seriously, maybe too much so.

'No, we need something that's fast acting and effective.' Said Bex as she drifted off into thought. Silence rested upon us as we all tried to think of an ideal plan.

'Just be the perfect girlfriend' Said Macey. 'Be constantly around him without being clingy, he's bound to slip up some time, trust me, boys always do.' She shrugged her shoulders as if the answer was so apparent all this time. Bex and Liz nodded in agreement even though I could sense that Bex wanted a bit more of a flair drama to the plan. I also nodded, however, I doubted Zach would slip up; I would just have to make it my goal that he did…

Everyone was more or less satisfied with the plan so we proceeded to spend the rest of the evening and some of the morning watching our favourite films, teasing Bex about Grant, teasing me about Zach and just connecting like the best friends that we were. It had been a while since we were so joyful and relaxed around one another, but when we were together it was like nothing had changed, we were still best friends, unbiological sisters.

We all woke up to Liz's mutterings about how one should get eight hours sleep a night, eight hours compared to our four was pretty impressive. I woke up feeling refreshed however, a new plan in my head and I was feeling driven to go all the way through with it. Plus, I always seemed to manage to get by a day perfectly fine with lack of sleep.

We all had an hour to get dressed and ready for school, and that normally wouldn't be a problem but with having to wait for shower turns and all that the procedure could take much more time than anticipated.

We all let Macey go first doubting that she would be done in proper timings though. We were all surprised when fifteen minutes later Macey returned showered and dressed, it seems like I wasn't the only one with a lack of beauty routine; Macey had some envious power though that made her look beautiful without the routine however, some of us weren't as lucky.

Next went Liz then me, everyone agreed that Bex should go last, that was as if she wanted to continue playing the role of a good host. I rummaged in my bag for my toiletries kit and my clothes- light blue jeans, dark blue blouse and white converses along with my socks, knickers and bra. I stripped and went into the shower and thankfully found the water still warm. I quickly stepped out again to hold my hair in a shower hat; I had no time or patience to wash it today. Once underneath the shower I savoured the warm trickles of the shower against my skin and I remembered the last time I had felt so good under a shower, so relaxed. I laughed at the memory of Zach and I, entwined together, a hot soapy mess. How happy we were before summer made me smile again, finally realising how summer affected us though wiped the smile off my face, with a heavy sigh I shut off the water, dried myself, put on my clothes, brushed my hair and washed my teeth and face. Normal routine.

Once Bex was ready and we all thanked Mr and Mrs Baxter for letting us stay and the meals we made our way to school, and we weren't late at all, which was a first. We all got there with ten minutes to spare so we just spent the rest of the time going over our plan. I still thought it wasn't much of a plan, but if it lead me to find out Zach's problem I was all for it.

First period went smoothly due to the fact that I didn't share that lesson with a certain Zachary Goode. Second period saw me seated next to Macey whereas Bex was seated next to Grant at the back of the room.

'We are so getting details about that.' I heard Macey whisper in my ear as she inclined her head in Bex's direction, I just smirked.

Looking at my timetable I noticed that I had the next period free so when the bell rang indicating break I went in search of Zach. I needed more information; I just hoped that he also had a free period coming up. I left the classroom straight after Macey told me good luck; I was sure going to need it.

I adjusted the strap of my school bag; it was much heavier than usual due to it carrying my sleepover necessities as well as my school ones. All the other students started to leave their classrooms and the moment of serenity was over. I snapped myself back to reality and continued on my search. Think like Zach, I kept repeating to myself, Zach was too unpredictable however. I heaved a breath out and just decided to make my way back to the form room. On my way back there I spotted Zach leave the form room; I stopped and just watched him. He turned, he looked at me and his green eyes glistened. I sucked in a breath as he made his way to me, long, powerful strides that made the metres between us feel like mere inches. Once face to face I joined my hand to his and he started to stroke my hand with his thumb. My heart soared at the gesture and I looked down whilst my cheeks flushed a rosy pink.

Taking a bold first step for once I grasped his hand harder and started to lead him to an empty room, any empty room. He must have caught onto my plan because he took the lead and almost roughly pushed me into a room. Once inside I realised the small confinements of this room, I also noticed that it was a storage cupboard; how cliché I thought.

I couldn't have cared less though as soon enough he pressed me against the door, his hands either side of my face, eyes staring intently at mine. Our chests barely touched and our ragged breaths were the only things that could be heard. Zach looked down at my chest and so did I, I ended up blushing. In the quick actions of taking refuge in this cupboard my top button had become undone, and it wasn't a blouse that buttoned at the neck. He lifted his gaze back to mine and I saw clearly a smirk being formed on his plump lips. Pressing his long, hard body against mine provoked a pleasing reaction as I let out a breathless moan as I let my head completely rest against the door for support.

In an instance the tension in the air changed to a tension so thick you could have cut through it. Not being able to stand it for much longer I smashed my lips to his, he was already awaiting it as an immediate response was given from him. The soft yet hard sensation of his lips on mine caused heart pounding sensations to be released. He was all hot testosterone, he was all I wanted and exactly what I needed. My hands roamed up his hard chest, teasing him the way he continuously does to me; I was very satisfied when he let out a deep moan against my lips, the vibration of it made me let out my own moan. My hands threaded into his hair pulling hard as his warm lips left my mouth, a growl was released from his parted lips, but he got his own satisfaction when I involuntarily let out a whimper from the loss of his touch.

He started to leave open mouth kisses from my ear to the base of my neck, he nipped at my ear and I felt myself slide slowly from the door unable to control my bodily functions, only he could. When he reached the base of my neck, my sweet stop, he took extra care to prolong my pleasure. I was too distracted from the hot feel of his mouth on my now clammy skin that I didn't notice him bite down, and hard.

'Aaaahh, shit.' I moaned as I pressed Zach harder into my neck, I felt his smirk on my love bite and I withdrew from him. I saw Zach looking at me with want so I decided to have some fun before I checked up on my love bite. Roughly, I turned us around so Zach was now the one pressed against the wall and I smiled in almost devilish way- hopefully seductive too.

The way Zach's eyes raked my body gave me a confidence boost, he wanted me. I lifted my hands up to my love bite, winced at the inflamed touch and bit my lip in reaction to it. I then proceeded to lead my hands down my body, fingering my shirt, teasing him with slight glimpses of me. And just like he had originally I pressed my body to his. I made sure to keep my movements slow as I rubbed against him up and down, his hard erection and his shut eyes with his mouth letting out moans every few seconds was turning me on.

However, the tease in me caused me to completely detach myself from him, he opened his eyes at the loss of my touch and I smirked his smirk. Eyes twinkling he turned us around again.

'Have dinner with me tonight.' He stated. With my lack of response he continued. He pressed our foreheads together, lips almost touching.

'Have dinner with me tonight Gallagher Girl.'

'I'd love to, I love you.'


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hello my berries, I think I'm like three quarters through this, maybe not... anyways, enjoy and don't forget to review, favourite and follow as it makes me ECSTATIC!**

CHAPTER 12

Every time I forced the corners of my lips into a firm, straight line a few seconds later without fail my lips would push up radiantly. My mind kept going over Zach's murmurings of 'I love you' and I found myself to be in a giddy disposition. Covering my face with my hands I blocked my smile and glowing look away, I just wanted to continue relishing my thoughts of him.

It probably wasn't wise for me to dedicate so much of my mind and time to Zach knowing that what he was hiding was bad for us, but just thinking of our date later got the better of me. Rolling over on my bed so I was now lying on my stomach I smiled into my duvet. It was one of those smiles which showed far too much teeth.

I sighed and got up from the bed, restraining myself from jumping off. I had already persuaded my parents to let me have dinner with Zach as long as I was back home by eleven. All I needed to do now was to get changed and then actually go.

That morning seemed so long ago when I was determined to be cold towards Zach and now I'm all giddy! Some may say it's due to lack of will power, other say it's just love.

Scanning through my wardrobe I looked pitifully at the few dresses I owned, tempting but not overwhelming I thought again. I decided to make do with a white, above the knee (2-3 inches) dress. It had white floral patterns on the top half but the skirt flowed past my hips in a plain white fashion. I slid on a favourite pair of brown ankle boots and admired myself in the mirror. Happy enough with what I saw I adorned my ears with small diamonds. The clock indicated five, so I started to make my way downstairs. Zach had insisted on collecting me but I insisted on walking. I needed the walk to try and calm down my nerves and hormones.

After bidding my parents farewell I set off to Zach's, grateful that it was only a relatively small walking distance from my house. The evening wasn't cold but the wind was fresh and I chastised myself for not bringing a light coat with me. I gathered my hair in one hand and secured it in front of my shoulder so it wasn't being blown into my face; I don't know how they coped in shampoo adverts but billowing hair was not as fun as it looked like.

I carried no watch with me but I assumed that only fifteen minutes had passed when I reached Zach's house. It held a tidy appearance, but then weirdly enough Zach was neat, for a boy, a quality I valued.

I made my way up steadily up the gravel-covered drive, I remembered the last time I was here, not one of my favourite memories.

I took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. I mean, it was only Zach. Only Zach, I kept reminding myself. The door opened and I suddenly forgot what I had been chanting because Zach was never 'only Zach' or 'just Zach', he was always so much more.

He stood in front of me, his presence as empowering as ever. I scanned over his facial features first. Eyes bright and knowing, lips curled into a cocky smirk as he noticed me looking him up. But this time I ignored the hot flush that had risen to my cheeks and just kept letting my gaze wander. His dark hair had something put into it so it stuck up in all the right places, as if he had been running his fingers through it. I felt a desperate urge to do the same. Finally concentrating on what he was wearing I noticed how he managed to look even better than usual. Along his broad shoulders and chest he wore a black, button down dress shirt- untucked. His legs were clad in black jeans. Lust pooled low in my stomach turning into an almost desirable pain. I placed my hand on my stomach as if it would help cease my need/want. Making my way slowly back up to his face my eyes found his green ones twinkling and his smirk remarkably more distinctive. This time I shied away from his intense gaze. With a chuckle I heard him say.

'If you've had enough time looking Gallagher Girl, I suggest it's my turn to let me do the same.' With another grin he held out his hand for me to take, without another thought I took it and let him lead me through the house.

I marveled at how his long fingers entwined so well with my shorter, slender ones, our hands spreading our body heat. Once he had drawn me into the dining room I spotted the table set for two, a single crystal vase held a single red rose, with small lit candles surrounding it. I was completely in awe by it all.

Our hands still joined, I turned to face him but to already find him staring at me. He looked bashfully back to the table and then to me. He didn't understand how much it meant to me, it might be rated to simple or plain to others but to me it was beautiful; simplicity at its best.

'I um, I tried to think of you when I did it but, I um, I'm not sure now.' He said raising his free hand to scratch the back of his neck and run his fingers through his hair, making it look even more sexed up. Not being able to understand why he seemed to think he had done something wrong, when actually everything was so right. I silenced his apologetic ramblings with a kiss. He seemed slightly surprised at first but quickly reacted melting into the kiss with me. His lips, warm and inviting, they held promises of such intensities that I needed to explore. The kiss ended too quickly as he pressed his forehead to mine.

'I love it Zach.' I said honestly and I heard the emotion in my voice, an emotion that only Zach could emit out of me.

'I thought of you. Beautiful.' He admitted as he stroked his thumb over my rosy cheeks and then my lips. He replaced his thumb with his lips as he planted a small kiss on mine. Ending the kiss, he directed me to my chair, and like a true gentlemen he pulled out my chair and pushed it in; chivalry suited Zach.

'I'll be back.' He said as I assumed he went to get the dinner. As he disappeared, I brought the rose from the vase to me. I let my fingers roam over the shocking red petals allowing myself to feel how soft and velvety it was. I brought it to my lips, the feel was incredibly delicate. Feeling as though I was being watched I lifted my head up to see Zach looking at me, and with a blush I returned the rose to the middle of the table.

Walking forward he said. 'You don't know how intoxicatingly beautiful you looked.' I smiled as brightly as I could as I let the compliment sink in. I noticed what he was carrying on two white plates, pizza. I smiled and couldn't help the laughter that escaped my lips, he knew me so well. He sat down smiling broadly, placing our meals in front of us.

'It's perfect, thank you.' I whispered.

'I knew you'd like it.' He said his smirk finding its usual place back onto his face.

I ate my meal whilst conversing naturally with Zach, a bit of tease but with ease. I found myself laughing uncontrollably throughout the meal such as when Zach had cheese stuck on his chin and was completely unaware of it. I couldn't remember a time when I was so relaxed with Zach, when it had been just us.

I finished my pizza in record time, after all it was pizza, and there was no need to waste time. I might have felt embarrassed but Zach ended up finishing before me anyway.

We seemed to just stare at each other for a bit when we were both done and I tried not to notice the way he was looking at me- just like I had done originally, taking in every detail. Underneath the table I crossed my legs hard to see if I could stop the warm feel of pleasure and desire running through my veins, fueling my every need. His gaze as powerful as ever was keeping every hair of mine on edge. The effect he had on me should scare me but I just ended up wanting more of what he could give. I felt my previous hunger return even though my stomach indicated that it was full.

I was the first to break the silence, needing some relief from his lustful stare; a stare that I knew would keep me awake.

I cleared my throat before speaking, afraid it would come out hoarse and husky. 'So where's your mum?' I asked, I noticed him tense visibly and I scolded myself for not paying attention to what I was saying, a classic foot in the mouth problem.

'She won't be back tonight.' He said rather stiffly.

'Well,' I said trying to lighten up the mood, 'I only have to be back at eleven and it's, seven now.' I said looking at the wooden clock on the wall with roman numerals.

Zach propped his elbows on the table and leaned forward, smirk showing. 'What could we do Gallagher Girl?' he said and from his look and smirk alone I knew exactly what he wanted to do, I wondered if my quickening breaths confirmed his proposition.

'I've got to be back by eleven.' I repeated, breathless with anticipation. Zach rose from his chair and captivated my hands in his larger ones and drew me to him as he backed away to the staircase.

'Four hours.' He murmured 'I'm not sure if it's enough, we'll just have to use our time wisely.' My mouth gaped open as he sent me a knowing wink, I proceeded to playfully hit him on the chest, but before I could remove my hand he hooked it around his neck gathering me to him so our chest were touching, his body heat seeping into me, I let out a surrendering sigh.

'You won't have that attitude in a minute.' He whispered low in my ear, letting me feel his hot breath, releasing an involuntary shiver from me, he smirked and I could feel myself getting turned on.

Noticing that I wanted, needed, this as much as him he lifted me onto his shoulder, making sure to cup my ass as I proceeded to leave wet kisses from the base of his neck to his ear, making sure to give his ear lobe a soft bite. I felt immense pleasure when he moaned.

'You're not making this easy for me Gallagher Girl.' He said through his moan, it was my turn to smirk.

'I'm never going to make things easy for you Zach.'

**A/N I was thinking about doing the next chapter in Zach's POV, would you prefer that or Cammie's?**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Right, this will be in Zach's point of view just to change things up a bit and this is my first smut/lemon proper thing so I would LOVE to hear your opinions on it so don't forget to review.

CHAPTER 13

'I'm never going to make things easy for you Zach.' She whispered against my slightly clammy skin as she continued to suck my skin into her luscious mouth. I shivered before chuckling, if this was the type of treatment I received then I never wanted her to make things easy for me.

I started to glide my hands along the length of her smooth legs; I was met with the recognition that never had I felt skin as soft and feminine as Cammie's. The higher I moved my hands up the deeper Cammie's breathing became, starting to come out in quicker exhales. I loved the affect I had on her; it reflected the same one she had on me, my arousal becoming blatantly obvious as my erection progressed to a stage of hardness which was impossible to release in the tight confinements of my jeans.

I started to climb the stairs three at a time as the need to settle our desires was empowering. I made sure to keep my footing stable as Cammie was still working her mouth on me, getting closer to my chest, I felt her smile against my skin as I groaned lowly into her touches which never ceased to ignite me. I walked her backwards into my room till her behind came in contact with my desk. Making sure that I was stood directly in between her legs I planted one hand on the nape of her neck, tilted her face to the side and feasted on her parted lips. She held a natural scent of long, sleepy mornings in and undeniable warmth, I wanted, needed to be a part of it.

I slipped her soft hair behind her back and fisted my hand in it, the weight of it managed to cloak my entire hand with naturally blonde waves.

'You're beautiful.' I whispered once our mouths broke apart, she was much more than beautiful to me but I couldn't find the words to express how I felt. The blush which I loved putting on her cheeks arose and stayed there as she broke out into a shy but bright grin. To see that look on her face was only one of the multiple reasons why I loved Cammie, and deep down I knew that my distance over the summer would never fully separate us. Without responding to my compliment she planted her small hands on each side of my face and kissed me as if she wanted to swallow me whole and I was too eager to oblige. I knew Cammie well enough to know she was trying to say how much it meant to a girl who always labeled herself as average; she was everything but.

I let myself go, sinking into the dizzying desire of the kiss knowing she was right beside me. I felt the kiss turn ravenous as I reached behind her to pull the zip at the top of her dress down, slowly, tantalisingly. Once she was stripped to the waist I felt her breath become erratic when I moved my hands along her smooth stomach and up her chest, my fingers fanning the skin underneath her lace clad breasts.

She broke from the kiss and I looked at her, hoping she could tell that I thought she was perfect. I proceeded to let the rest of the dress slide and then pool onto the floor. I sucked in a deep breath of my own as I saw her, messed up hair marking my trail and red, swollen lips.

Before she could protest I slipped my long arms around her and unhooked her white, lacy bra. She raised her hands to cover herself but stopped at the last second, letting them drop before sliding them off her arms herself. I slid my knuckles along the bottom of her full cleavage, finding skin so soft but with the power to send sparks up his arm.

'I said you were beautiful, you should have warned me you were perfect.' I said honestly.

I cupped her breast and kissed her long and hard whilst my thumb worked its way around her nipple, never actually touching it. Moaning she arched her back and pressed herself against me, I chuckled; she did not know she was doing that.

Desire and love shot through me as her nipples hardened up within seconds of my touch. Her body's response to mine was always so quick, her want taking over. I felt her close her thighs around my hips, pulling me hard against her and I knew she could feel my erection on her. She lazily drew her fingers up my chest, working on the buttons of my shirt. Slowly, she continued and I released a low growl as a response, willing her to go faster, but she continued to take her time, the smirk on her tinged lips was evident. Done with my shirt she forced it down my arms as I took the rest off, she proceeded to run her hands over my chest and stomach and I knew she could feel the pounding of my heart and my now rapid breath.

I moaned her name before she captured my mouth in another hot kiss. The tips of her breasts brushed my chest and we moaned simultaneously this time. I never remember feeling passion as strong or as thorough as this.

She curled her fingers in the waistband of my jeans and popped the button open, revealing my boxers. I kicked the jeans off my legs and my boxers as they were both too restricting. My arousal was incredibly obvious and now pointed at what I wanted more than oxygen at the moment, her.

It had always been her.

I indicated for her to lift her bottom up slightly from the desk and when she did I drew her underwear down her legs, remembering to caress her legs as I did so. Looking back up, I noticed that she was ready for me and I more than ready for her. I wanted to go slow, but my desire was too overwhelming, I had a feeling hers was too.

'Put your legs around my waist.' I instructed, doing as she was told I then carried her to my bed, tucking her in the sheets, before I could get in myself she caught me by my hair and yanked me back towards her. I managed to land on my elbows preventing her from having to take my full weight. I looked up one final time for confirmation, she nodded at my hesitation before I plunged deep within her. I snapped my head up in pure ecstasy before withdrawing and going in deeper so I was fully in her. I grabbed her hips, moving slowly at first, then to fast. With each thrust our skins grew hotter, our cravings more ravenous, demanding to be settled. Each drive of me into her was torture and sweet bliss at the same time. I heard her say my name repeatedly as I did the same with hers. I would never get enough of the close proximity we were now sharing, knowing only I could provoke such a reaction from her.

I felt her pitch herself over the edge into a long, hot orgasm as she muttered such words that even shocked me. I could tell she didn't care though; all that was important was us. She finished her orgasm, but couldn't help the next one as the pleasure started all over again. This time I came with her, letting my head sink into the crook of her neck, letting myself thrust into her one last time before releasing a powerful groan.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I'm so proud I've got this up so please show your appreciation with favourites, follows and of course reviews!**

CHAPTER 14

I've never believed the tales in stories that said you would wake up when you felt your partner gone, but that is exactly what happened. I was sleeping incredibly well, warmth surrounding me my arm lazily draped along Zach's stomach; my leg hooked with his and my head on his chest. I woke up feeling neither of those things. I propped myself up against the headboard, securing my exposed chest with the duvet of the bed. I decided to wait for Zach; I couldn't imagine him taking very long anyway.

To occupy my time I let my fingers delve into the softness of the duvet, remembering all the details of the hours before. The clock only indicated ten so I relaxed. Abruptly I laughed out loud, I tried to control it but the giddy feeling inside of me was only surging through me at a more pulsing pace. I was feeling completely ludicrous; only Zach could make me feel that way. My laughter was cut short when I heard the snap of another voice.

'What do you mean she's here?'

I stilled. My breath caught in my throat. The voice sounded vaguely familiar and I strained myself to hear more, all that I could tell from the voice was that it belonged to a woman. Slowly moving out of my place on the bed, gathering the duvet to my bare body I padded across the room to press my ear to the door- curiosity may have killed that cat but it wouldn't kill me… The door was cold in contrast to my own skin.

'Attaching yourself to her will only complicate things. You should have left things the way they were, you are only making the burden for yourself heavier and harder to carry.' She continued, he voice never once breaking its tone of steely calm. Thousands of worries were starting to pass through my head, none of them proved to enlighten me. Why can't he attach to me? What burden is he carrying? Why does this woman feel like she has a right to degrade me?

Taking a deep breath I returned to the bed to see if I could find any of my scattered clothes. I needed to be a part of this; I was not an attachment which could just be given up on at any given time. Clothing myself took longer than anticipated as I struggled to find some of my clothing through the roughed up state of the bedroom. I was forced to go braless.

I pressed myself against the door again and found the conversation being leaded by Zach this time.

'You have no right to speak of her like that. She is everything to me, more than you ever were and always will be.' I could sense through the door that Zach was trying to disguise his temper, it became passion for me, my heart swelled and I smiled into the emptiness of the door. 'I refuse to detach from her, I tried and it completely ruined the both of us.'

'You'll get over it soon enough.' She said bitterly. 'The flight is scheduled for Saturday night. I will not accept failure to attend, do not test me Zachary.' I felt rage fill me where previously lust had hours before. This woman was crossing all the limits. I turned the handle on the door and willed it silently to not creak as I opened it.

It predictably creaked.

I stilled and waited, but the argument was still going ferociously strong so neither person had registered the noise.

'I am not going anywhere with you.' Zach pointed out bluntly. 'I'm going to stay here where I can finish my education, be with my friends and Cammie.' He continued and I mentally thanked him for putting so much on the line for me.

'You are going to America with me Zachary and that is final! Your father and I are much better there. And you frankly are better where we are.' She retorted.

I subconsciously edge closer to where they were both standing thinking I must not have heard correctly. Father... Zach's father left them when they were young. Zach's father was not in America.

'I want nothing to do with the both of you; he is no father of mine just like you are no mother.' Zach spat out, obvious hatred lacing his every word.

I finally could see them both in full view and sure enough there was Zach looking as intimidating as ever and the women I had only met briefly on one occasion, Catherine.

My feet were rooted to the spot and I could only observe the scene unfolding in front of me. Catherine was the first to notice my presence, Zach's back was facing me.

'Cameron dear, how are you? Won't you join us?' Her voice reeked with fakeness as she beckoned me forwards, her smile sickly sweet and I felt like I had eaten too many galaxy chocolate bars. I made no move to approach her.

I could visibly see Zach tense, just like when I asked him about his mum today. He took his time turning to face me, eyes intense as ever scanning my own for some reaction.

'Cammie.' He said out stretching one of his long arms also beckoning me to him. I wanted nothing more than to let him drag me to him and let him reassure me, but this time I was to stand on my own, nothing around me to comfort me, no soothing words.

Excusing myself I made my way up the stairs, only being able to take them two at a time due to the lack of length in my legs, when all I wanted to really do was race up them and vanish from both of their sights.

'Cammie!' I heard it stronger again, and I knew Zach was on the stairs by now. From the bedroom I grabbed my little bag from his desk and making sure I had my keys to get home I started to leave again. I might have made it if Zach's towering figure in the doorway wasn't blocking my view. With my height I could have slid past him, but I doubted he would allow that.

I straightened my back and jutted my chin out in a stubborn manner instead.

'Excuse me Zach.' I said and made my way forward again, hoping he got my message. The feel of his large hands on my shoulders stopping my actions showed that he didn't.

'Listen, Gallagher Girl. Don't believe a word she says she's lying-' I snorted with unbelief at this point.

'Why don't you tell me a bit about lies Zach? What did you say about the problem over the summer? I'm sorting it. Sorting it my ass! You were actually planning on going weren't you?' I practically shouted at him whilst trying to remove his grip from me.

'I wasn't. Don't you trust me Gallagher Girl?' He said, emotion clouding his green eyes, eyes that I always thought could read me like a book. Did I trust him? That was always the question. I sighed; I had always trusted Zach, even during his abandoning me over the summer.

'Don't leave me Gallagher Girl, I need you.' He continued, he was only making it harder for me to refuse.

'It seems like you're the one who is leaving Zach.' I responded coldly. This time it was Zach who sighed deeply, he ran his fingers through his hair and I watched mesmerised. I just wanted to go back to the time where I ran _my _fingers through his hair.

'Let me take you back home then Cammie.' He said offering me his hand. I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me short. 'I am not letting this get in the way of your safety, it's dark and late, you are not going home alone.' He reasoned pushing his hand further in my direction; warily I took it, inwardly grateful for the support.

We made our way down the stairs to the front door. Before we could fully leave I heard Catherine call after us.

'It has been a pleasure Cammie, visit soon.' Bitch. I let my anger out by squeezing my hand to Zach's, hard. If he was affected however he didn't show it, but I did see a glimmer of a smile on his lips because of my reaction.

Reaching Zach's car he let go of my hand to unlock it and open the door for me, I could only mutter my thanks. Once we were both seated and strapped in he brought the car to life and eased out of the drive way. The rest of the drive was silent, but that was expected. I thought about how cynical Catherine had sounded and how passionate Zach did. I thought about how I wouldn't want Zach to give up on me and I realised that I didn't want him to think that I would give up on him.

He eased into my own drive way as we arrive at my house, turning off the gas he leant back in the car seat saying nothing. I did the same but decided that enough was enough. I unlocked my own door and started to get out till I felt a large palm envelop my own, a tingling sensation made its way up my arm and by pure shock of reaction I had to withdraw my hand. Zach's face fell and I regretted moving my hand back instantly.

'I am never going to give up on us Cammie.' He said and I could tell he meant every word of it. My heart soared and I realised it was time that he knew that he meant everything to me and that I would never give up on us either.

'I am never going to give up on us Zach.' I whispered before kissing his cheek, lingering longer for emphasis. It had only been an hour or two but I already missed his masculine, natural scent and the warm feel of his skin pressed against mine. Sending him one last smile I made my way back to my house.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I'm really grateful for all the support I've been given so thank you very much! Please continue with the reviews, favourites and follows! Remember criticism is welcome.**

CHAPTER 15

Waking up was much harder than usual as I found myself to be in an almost satisfyingly unbearable state of pain below my waist. I smirked to myself as I let my head rest against my plumped pillows. The smirk was a replica of the one Zach always seemed to have planted on his lips and just visualising it alone managed to make my skin tingle. I sighed; it probably wasn't fair how much he affected me. A memory of last night though reminded me that I had the same effect on him.

Last night I struggled to go to bed as I was too frustrated by Zach's actions or more specifically his mother's. I rubbed my eyes as if I could clear them and then the answer to my problems would become apparent. And now this morning was proving to be irritatingly difficult for me to get out of my bed because I valued his anterior actions too much.

Slowly and carefully I started to make my way from my bed, I instantly shivered as my bare legs were exposed in my pajama shorts, the freshness of my bedroom was nothing in comparison to the warm recluse which was my bed. I made my way to the bathroom trying my best to ignore the pain spreading throughout the whole lower half of my body, like an ignited fuel. 'It's a remembrance of mine and Zach's togetherness' I hummed to myself, 'it represents the bond and love we shared' I kept repeating myself when all I really wanted to do was shout 'shit' to the heavens.

My body fell into the normality of my usual morning routine whilst my thoughts drifted elsewhere. Almost everything from last night was confusingly mixed in my mind; they were all puzzle pieces without matching parts. The only idea that I could register was the fact that Zach was being pressured by his mum to leave for a flight on Saturday; three days from now. I felt my chest tighten at the thought of Zach no longer being by my side, no more of his teasing comments which consequently always made me blush, no more of his smirk that annoyed me as much as it turned me on and no more of his mesmerising green eyes. Having brushed my teeth and brushed through the tangled knots in my blonde hair, I rested my forehead against the cool face of the mirror. Eyes closed I calmed myself. I would see Zach today, all would be sorted, and after all we were both fighting for it so we couldn't give up now.

I withdrew myself from the mirror and made my way to my wardrobe, but with a completely different objective this time. I dressed in my normal jeans and a blue checkered shirt; matched with my white converses (they seemed to be a personal favourite.) And making sure I had everything in my bag for another tiresome school day I made my way down the stairs. My dad had already left for work and my mum was waiting for me wanting to drive me to school. Normally I would refuse her offer but today she waited especially for me so I couldn't deny her. I ate my breakfast as she got the car running before meeting her.

'Seatbelt?' She asked and I just nodded as a goofy grin worked its way onto my face regardless of what my problems were. For once the traffic was at a minimum and I got to school earlier than I anticipated. My mum parked at the school entrance, all I had to do was cross the few metres to the door.

'Are you okay Cammie? You were quiet for the whole drive.' My mum asked, I didn't want to lie to her and I didn't feel that I could explain my situation now, so I just answered simply.

'Don't worry, but we'll talk later if you want.' I said smiling and I meant it.

'I'll hold you to that.' She responded and I gave her a final kiss on the cheek and wave before entering school.

Walking through the school halls I found myself hoping that today was one of those days when Zach came to school early, I felt we needed to resolve the unresolved otherwise my mind would be constantly preoccupied today. Arranging my locker and my books for the first few periods was the only thing I found to occupy my time as I had noticed neither Bex, Macey nor Liz arrive. I did however spot Grant, Preston and Jonas; Zach unfortunately was not with them.

I moved onto the library knowing Liz would appear sooner or later, I settled myself at a table at the back and went in search of a book to read. Long before I found the perfect one to read I heard the voices of Liz and Macey as they approached the table in which I left my school bag.

'Hey guys.' I said as soon as I was in speaking distance to them, after all this was a library.

'Hey!' Liz replied in her ever-present giddy way of hers, her eyes were glowing a more profound colour than usual.

'Hi Cammie, what do you say to listening in on a bit of distracting news?' Macey said smiling showing off her even, white smile, her blue eyes were also radiant.

'Distracting sounds good.' I replied, distracting was like music to my ears. After looking at each other with knowing smiles Liz and Macey finally let me in on the news.

'Bex and Grant are together now!' Liz blurted out. I hadn't even properly understood what was going on but I smiled boldly anyway. Bex always loved criticising Grant, always saying he wasn't much use apart from his looks. Well it now looks like she's finally been able to put him to good use.

'Have you seen her today?' I answered, wanting to get more details about this.

'Not yet,' Macey replied 'but I can't wait till she comes in, payback time.' I guessed she was talking about all the times Bex pried into our lives.

The bell went off and I began to make my way to Biology again, Bex was in this class so I could get details and so was Zach- killing two birds with one stone.

Bex was with Grant waiting outside of the door to Biology and even from the distance I was observing them from you could really tell who wore the trousers in their relationship. Another thing I also noticed was that Zach was still nowhere to be seen.

I guess, I thought, Biology would just have to be tolerated as usual. Remembering what happened between Zach and I in our last Biology lesson told me that it was probably good that we didn't have a chance of being placed together.

I sat next to Bex and I saw her almost looking longingly in Grant's direction but she stayed put and endured Biology with me. A whole hour had passed and Zach still hadn't appeared, I didn't know how much more of this waiting I could take, my nerves were already setting me enough on edge.

Bex and I moved directly to English and I think she was trying to talk to me about Grant but I just couldn't help blanking her. Butterflies clouded my stomach and I still had another hour of a subject which I wouldn't be able to appreciate. English went by well enough, but nothing about it settled me. Bex had realised something was wrong so we discussed it through note form for the whole lesson, once it was over she understood my problem and we both decided that Grant was probably our best choice.

Bex found him easily enough, he had the looks of a Greek God after all and in the famine of lookers in our school someone like Grant was always noticed. Making our way up to him I noticed the way he looked at Bex, it was similar to the way Zach looked at me. He took Bex in for a hug and mumbled something into her hair, whatever he said didn't seem to go down too well with Bex and I just laughed at their bickering.

Cutting my laughter off Bex proceeded to ask what we came here for. 'Have you heard anything from Zach?' Before answering Grant turned Bex so her back was to her chest and I thought for a second I noticed Bex blush.

'Yeah, he came in on time for English, but was pulled out around three quarters in.' He said running his hand through his blonde hair.

'Why?' I said urgently.

'All I know was that it was a family affair and from the look of Zach's face I thought he was going to argue back and refuse to leave.'

I fell silent. Family fucking affair! Where was Zach? Horror seeped through me as the idea of him leaving for that flight washed over me. But that was Saturday…

'Thanks.' I said trying to act as grateful as I could. I decided to then leave Bex and Grant, they looked like they seriously wanted/ needed some time alone.

I went through the rest of my lessons in a more silent manner than usual but nothing bad that would raise any suspicions with teachers. I took notes and did my work but as the morning had gone it was all just tolerated, not enjoyed.

It wasn't the first time that the bell signaling the end of the school day brought me great relief. By now Macey, Bex and Liz all knew about my worry and they agreed that I should go to Zach's house and of course update them on what was happening.

Once I reached my locker I filled my bag with the appropriate books and took off down the hall to Zach's house. I can imagine that I was red-faced by the time I got there, but that was the least of my worries. I heard the gravel crunch underneath my footsteps and slowed my pace down, trying to take the whole house in, seeing if I could spot and abnormalities in its usual appearance.

I walked up the single step up to the front door and just stared at the door, trying to prepare myself for the best and the worst. I didn't know why I was prolonging and exaggerating such a little worry. But I was not going to calm down till I knew answers. I inhaled and exhaled. The knock on the door was what followed. The knock was painful as my hands were cold and I couldn't make my presence known as much as I would have liked.

Thirty seconds was enough of a wait for me so I decided to ring the bell. I wondered if twenty seconds was too long to hold down someone's bell…

A minute passed this time. And more continued to as no reply came from the house; it was just me here, no one else.

Reluctantly I moved away and made my way back to my house. I was not going to give up though, I promised Zach. Weirdly enough I felt more reassured that I knew that Zach wasn't at his house, I just wanted answers really.

I forced my optimistic side to shine through as I spotted my house. He could be at Grant's house, or Jonas', or Preston's. I reached for my keys out of my pocket as I made the way up my own drive. He was probably at his friend's house.

It was only when I looked up did I see him. His hair no more tousled than usual, his face as handsome as I remembered, even though I had only seen him less than twenty four hours ago. I expected to see him radically changed but he was still the same… still perfect. Zach wasn't in America, or at his other friend's houses.

He was at mine, with me.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Hope you all had a good Easter (if you celebrate it) and for my present from you please: favourite, follow and especially review!**

CHAPTER 16

Seeing Zach sitting on my doorstep threatened to provoke various actions from me. I simultaneously wanted to go up to him and pour all of my emotions into one long and draining kiss and on the other hand I wanted to give him an hour long lecture about all that he put me through. To compromise, I ended up doing nothing apart from slowly making my way to where he sat and sitting there with him in silence as I let my head rest next to his shoulder.

Silence enveloped us and I wished that we could both just remain where we were, where it seemed that no problems rose. I pondered whether I should start to question Zach or if I should let him start the conversation. It was the warm feel of Zach's hand cloaking my own that brought me back to reality. Looking up at him I noticed how he was already looking at me, a smile skimming his lips.

Keeping my gaze on his lips I brought mine to them, the familiarity and sensuality of them shocked me. The firmness of his lips bruised my lips in the most comforting way. My hand wove into his hair as his circled my waist and hips. It felt like so long ago since we were last entwined together, the passion remained however and I knew it would never fade. Our lips pursued each other, both driving each pair to claim more. The kiss grew slow and lengthy; we were taking out time to explore one another. When we broke away he rested his forehead to mine and our gazes locked.

'Hey.' He said, his voice a whisper, but it rang through me loud and clear. I cleared my throat as his thumb caressed my knuckles.

'Hey.' I responded, my voice mirrored his as the volume of it was hushed. I looked him in the eyes as if I could find some response to all my confusions, his eyes as green as ever still managed to send shivers down my spine. I found myself to be distracted by his gaze and I cleared my throat as if clearing my head too.

'How was school?' He asked trying to attempt small talk. I pushed my annoyance down; it was as if he were speaking to a small child and not his girlfriend.

'It was fine,' I said before going head first into a new topic of conversation, 'What about you? I know you weren't there for most of school so what happened today?' I said trying not to pressurise him, but I needed answers. All day I had gone without them and it had been gnawing away at me inside, as if someone had reached inside me to my gut and every so often wrenched it in all directions.

I heard and felt the deep breath of Zach's sigh. I held my own breath so I wouldn't perturb whatever he was about to say.

'When I woke up today all was normal, or as normal as it could get. Since summer and yesterday especially the tension had started to become quite unbearable.' He took another breath before running his hand through his dark brown locks, 'I guess it's time to tell you about summer, unless you already know?' He said looking at me questioningly. I shook my head, but I had a good feeling what started the problem.

'It must have been the first week of the summer holidays, when you were on holiday elsewhere, when I noticed Catherine more attached to her phone and she was out later than usual. But frankly, that didn't bother me. What did bother me was when one day she announced that she and dad had gotten back together. I barely know my dad; I was too young when he left to have any proper memories so I grew up with the ideas of him that Catherine fed me.' Zach paused and a cold laugh left his lips, a laugh which could have frozen anything remotely warm. It chilled me.

'So it was fair to say I was shocked when she announced their involvement. I didn't think much of it though, I'm eighteen, and their lives don't affect me anymore. What ended up affecting me though was when she left out the detail that dad was in America- explaining the long phone calls, and that they both expected me to move from my life here and all that I love, to go live with them.' At the word love the grip on my hand tightened and I blushed in acknowledgement.

'I obviously rejected that at the hand but Catherine kept pressurising me about it, blackmailing at times, as if that would gain my trust to help me change my mind about my decision.'

'What did she blackmail you about?' I asked, suddenly curious about what a mother could hold against her own son.

Zach was silent originally and I wondered if I touched a nerve. He finally answered with a strain in his voice, 'Nothing I ever want to hear again.' I decided not to push the subject.

'She came to the point where she was completely isolating me from my friends and more importantly you. She was deleting texts, call logs, anything to keep me in the dark. I didn't know I was ignoring anyone, I didn't know I was leaving you to feel unwanted, unloved. And for that I'll never forgive myself for my lack of attentiveness.' At this point he looked at me, eyes boring into mine. My decision was easy and already made.

'You have nothing to be forgiven for. I love you, that's all that matters.' I said meaning every word of it, nothing ever seemed so right. In response he raised my knuckled to his lips and kissed each one whilst staring into my eyes. My heart swelled, making my breath catch in my throat.

'So that was my joyous summer. Catherine had planned everything to the point, no matter how hard I refused; leaving wasn't an option, especially with you here. This morning I argued with her predictably about the way she treated you the night before and once again how I was never going to leave with her. I was pulled out of class because the family crisis was that she had moved the flight to an earlier date, hoping the pressure would make me conceded and leave with her. I left school, but leaving with her was never an option. We argued, and I fought harder than usual. She left. I didn't. That's all that's left to that story.'

I stared endlessly into space whilst processing all Zach had told me, he fought for me, and he wouldn't leave for me. Deep down I knew it wasn't just me he stayed for, but that was the only bit my heart responded to.

'You fought so hard for us.' I whispered, disbelief lacing every word.

'I told you I would never give up on us.' He said, facing me. I nodded, and then blushed. Zach was the rock in our relationship and I would be eternally grateful for all the passion he invested into our relationship. I answered him the best way I could, with a kiss that could drain every useful thought from his mind.

'Stay the night with me Gallagher Girl.' He instructed and I was only too happy to oblige. Zach and I were together. Zach and I would never give up on one another, and that's all I needed.

'I'd love to, I love you.'


	17. Author's Note

**A/N Right, first can I say that I am very sorry for the 'ending' of chapter 16 and I know that some people weren't happy either, so looking back on it I realised I could have done a better ending so that is what this is about, a better ending (I hope).**

**Also I'd like to say that I'm grateful for the constructive criticism I received, so the summary and the rating of the story have changed. I hope I can continue making this story a better experience for you to read.**

**Chapter 17 will most probably be the final chapter and it will be up very soon, thank you all for your help.**

**And sorry for all the confusion that I have caused.**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N Once again I plead guilty for all the confusion that I have caused and I hope that this new chapter has met your personal standards. If you find this chapter pointless (view it as a sort of epilogue then) or if you appreciate it please review as it has been proved that I do need your constructive criticism :)**

CHAPTER 17

The weekend approached quickly as the whirlwind of dramatic events faded down to a mere memory. The weekend held the special dates of my parent's wedding anniversary and coincidentally mine and Zach's dating one. My mum was overjoyed when she found out about my dad's gift for her, a three day holiday to Spain. A holiday which held promises of warm weather and constant pampering; needless to say I tinged green with jealousy. Above all though, I was glad that my parents could live through such an opportunity, they truly deserved it. They left Friday night leaving me the rest of Friday and the nights of Saturday and Sunday to myself. I found myself tempted on different occasions to invite either Bex, Macey and Liz to accompany me on my lazy nights in till I realised that I just wanted to be left alone with my thoughts and not their probing questions, no matter how much good intentions they held.

On multiple occasions I also thought about asking Zach if he wanted to do something; anything. And I knew that we were back to being alright as a couple, more than alright actually, but I still felt wary about how much the recent turns in his life affected him. I knew him well enough to know that it was definitely more than he let on. I ending up thinking against it though and just prepared myself for my lonely but comforting night in. I had prepared all sorts of stereotypical foods and films to watch: a large bowl of salted flavoured popcorn, an assortment of sour sweets and an array of romantic comedies to watch including some of my all-time favourites. The first film up to be endured was 'The Ugly Truth'. I disliked romance/tragedy films such as 'Titanic' because I figured they tried too hard to be sad, and that just ended up annoying me.

I sunk into the softness of our worn out sofa as I laid my purple comforter from my bed around my lap, hoping it would keep my legs warm as I was wearing pyjamas. I had hardly any time to register the warmth enveloping me when the doorbell rang, disturbing me immensely. I debated answering it; it was such an inconvenient time. I groaned before knocking my head back against the plush wall of the sofa, I was going to have to answer it as the person on the other side of the door seemed quite impatient.

I dragged myself from the confinements of my comforter and sofa as I shuffled my sock clad feet to the front door where the insistent noises of ringing bells were coming from. I thought about shouting some words to reassure the person on the other side of the door that I was going to answer, but I guess they would find that out soon enough.

Opening the door and finding Zach there was a surprise, but he always appeared when I least expected him to. He was leaning against the door frame shoulder first and in his hands he held a large box of m&m chocolates (my favourite chocolates) and a single red rose. As usual his simple actions took my breath away. More of a surprise than that though was the fact that he remembered our anniversary, when I was so sure that it would barely be of notice to him.

'Are you going to let me in Gallagher Girl?' He asked, a genuine smile spreading across his handsome face. I merely nodded, incapable of much more as I started to feel incredibly underdressed.

As he walked past me he brushed my shoulders and suddenly stilled. He made the next move as I held my breath.

'Happy anniversary Cammie.' He whispered into my ear before withdrawing; and as if nothing had happened he continued to make his way into the living room after passing his gifts to me. I closed the heavy door and rested my forehead to the cool wood, 'Happy anniversary Zach.'

I let out the breath I was holding and followed Zach into the living room to spot him already making himself comfortable on the sofa. I guess that's my movie marathon night gone I thought before making my way to the sofa and sitting myself next to him. After a while of rearranging I ended up sitting with my back to the armrest of the sofa and my legs draped across Zach's lap. The purple comforter had no purpose now as Zach's constant grip on my legs was enough to warm me up fully. Throughout the process of the film he would run his hands up and down my legs in a flowing pace, the film became irrelevant to my mind less than half way through; I was positive Zach knew that too. His actions were not put on hold however.

I had to start occupying my mind somehow, anything that would distract me from the whole presence of Zach and his feel. I didn't see anything around me that would help me much so I just tried to focus on the film entirely, when my whole body was tensed to a state of being brittle, when all I could do was yearn for the film to finish… and for more of Zach.

I felt that it was finally safe to regulate my breathing once the credits started to draw in on the television screen. Escaping Zach's passionate hold I left the sofa to switch the television off, I returned to silence; however this time it was comfortable. I sank into the comfortable silence just like I sank into Zach's embrace. We sat there for a while, my head on his broad chest being lulled by his steady breathings and his hand combing through my hair. I don't know how long we sat like that and honestly I didn't care, nothing else but us mattered.

A few more precious moments of silence passed before Zach spoke up. 'I've been thinking a lot more of my parents recently, well my dad really.'

At this enquiry of his I sat up straight and faced him as I straddled him. My actions let on the fact that I was listening and that urged him to continue. I had to let him know that I was here for him regardless of any decision he decided to make.

'I barely remember my dad; I was too young when he left to develop any real memories of him. I used to only think of him with disdain, like I do with Catherine now, but I never heard his side of the story, knowing Catherine she probably ruined him. I need to stop living in the past with the grudge I left on my dad and start again.' He stopped before adding with a broad smile, 'Now I need to continue with the grudge on Catherine because whilst she deserves nothing from me, it does make me feel a whole lot better.'

This time it was me who smiled. I know it wasn't the best way to look at life, with a grudge, but it was the way he would lead for now, he would have to let it go someday, and I would be there for him when he decided to do just that. I failed to express through words my understanding of his discussion; I made do with wrapping my arms around his neck and drawing him in for a long hug. The light kiss I left on his lips sealed the deal of my acknowledgement.

'What plan do you happen to have up your sleeve Zach?' I asked a light smile spreading itself across my lips till I could not contain it anymore.

He showed off his smirk before answering. 'The usual simple stuff Gallagher Girl.' This time it was I that had to smirk, there was nothing 'simple' about Zach. He thought and dreamed big before achieving just those things. 'Going to America sound easy enough?'

I shouldn't have been surprised, but I was. America was a long while away and it wasn't going to be a cheap task going there. Even though it frustrated me most of the time I was glad that on this occasion Zach repeated his knack of being able to read my mind and could therefore answer my worries.

'I didn't mean to go straight away Gallagher Girl, you would always be welcome you know to come,' I nodded, but highly doubted I would end up going, I wasn't eighteen yet. 'I also have some money saved for some sort of emergency, which this is not, but I'm eighteen I can access it and use it as I please.'

I recovered from the original shock, from the panic that we were going to have to split up or something exaggerated like that. Another smile broke out onto my face as I registered that Zach was doing something good for himself, after being selfless for so long. Winter break would be coming faster than we think and I assumed that Zach would go then to America, and as long as his parents were not going to cause us to become distant from one another again I was going to be here for him and his decisions as I know he would be for me.

After all, that is one of the key points about relationships; you are always there for the other person, so they know that if the majority of the population is against them, they will always have that one important person to them to support them for the whole journey.

**A/N So there it is, that 'alternate ending' for those who disliked the first one. Also, are there any Tabby shippers here (Townsend and Abby) because I'm thinking of doing a fanfic about them... THEY DESERVE MORE FANFICS!**

**Okay, thank you :)**


End file.
